Abandoned
by animelover1919
Summary: Amu and her twin brother Kukai have been abandoned forced to fend for themselves. They traveled around doing odd jobs and finding food until they were in the town of the rich. They thought they were only going to stay there a little while when actually they find something more food. Mainly Amuto and Kutau. Little bit of RimaHiko trust me the story much better then summery!
1. Prologue

Prologue.  
The two 12 year old kids walked hand in hand into there little apartment building to see no one. They had been abandoned. They had been left to fed for themselves. The twins packed the little stuff they had, gathered the little money they could get and left. They travelled all across Japan. They didn't tell the authorities because they didn't want to seem weak. They were alone. Yes. But they had each other.

Amu Hinamori and Kukai Souma Hinamori. The 2 twins were delinquents. They dropped out of middle school and traveled around They made little money and often got robbed. Kukai was on the verge of starvation. Well actually, he is always hungry. Amu, being the more responsible twin handled the money and taught herself how to fight. She was small but she was fierce.

They had been traveling for 4 years. Finally, they found a town, where most rich people and middle classed people lived. They hated the place. The way people looked at them. Oh Amu couldn't stand this. Kukai didn't mind, he was kind hearted. But not Amu. She may be pure but disrespect was out of the question. Little did they know that this is where they would find more than just food.


	2. Chapter 1

**Aria: Hey! So I know it's better to write one story at a time but I couldn't get the idea out of my head! So here it is! And don't worry i haven't abandoned Vampire xx Neko, ill update both. So enjoy!**

**Kukai: Aria-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

Chapter 1.  
Amu p.o.v  
I hate this retched place. People stare at us. Probably because 1. We are barely wearing any clothes, 2. We are asking for food and money, and 3. We look like delinquents.

My brother Kukai didn't seem to mind the stares. Huh. He is my best friend, my big Baka brother and my only family, the only person I love. We walked down the street in broad daylight. "Amu? I can't walk anymore" Kukai said grabbing my shoulder. "Oh, sorry, let's stop for a while" I replied. We stood there while Kukai caught his breath. Heck I was tried too. I was ready to faint until I saw them.

A boy with midnight hair and azure eyes that stared into mine. He was with a girl who looked equally as beautiful. They had a little resemblance. I couldn't keep my eyes off the boy. His hair was shaggy but it fit his face perfectly. He was well built and he looked high class. I was in a trance. His stare made me blush. I turned to Kukai, how couldn't keep his eyes off the girl. I grinned but remembered. Does it matter? No. Because we can't stay. I frowned at these thoughts.

Kukai p.o.v

I pretend to catch my breath because I saw how Amu was huffing. She thinks she is holding me back. I rested with her until I saw, 2 very good looking siblings walking towards us. They stopped and stared. The boy looked at Amu which made me want to growl but as soon as I saw the girl. I wanted to flip. She was long platinum blonde hair and lavender eyes. She wasn't too short but she was like Amu, cute and small. She wasn't short but she looked skinny. I was in awe. She was gorgeous.

I looked back at Amu who looked pleading. I gave her a sad smile. I knew this wouldn't work. But hell I wish it did. It was time me and Amu settled. Amu was getting older and since the clothes she wore attracted attention we were in danger. I had to protect my baby sister. I know we are twins but me and Amu have our roles. Sometimes I'm older and sometimes she acts older. But in reality I was older. Oh Kami? When will we be able to look at people and know we have a chance? Because I know I have no chance with a rich girl. Ha. I wish.

Ikuto p.o.v  
Damn it. Utau wanted to go to some ramen shop but the clouds look like it's going to rain. "Ikuto-nii-San! Just look a little happier! I'm paying!" She whined. "You don't have to call me that." I answered. She just pouted.

We walked but then I stopped. I saw her. A girl with a boy standing at the edge of the side walk. She had long pink hair and golden orbs. They stared at me with curiosity. She looked like a delinquent. She wore bandages around her bust and a black trench coat. She had black shorts and a pair of black boots. She looked poor. She had a few scars that needed treating. Her perfect creamy pale skin had a few scars that didn't affect her too much. Her cheeks were still rosy and her eyes had innocence hidden in them. But now, they were dull. Her lips full, but they didn't smile; they were in a fine line. She looked upset. She turned to the boy. And I snapped out of my trance. Damn. I looked to see Utau in the same trace looking at the boy.

Utau p.o.v

Ikuto was such a Baka. He randomly stopped and stared at something. I was about to say something but then I saw them. A boy and a girl. The girl was gorgeous. She looked like an angel and the boy? He was... Like a Greek god.

He had orange hair and emerald green eyes. His tanned skin and well build body. Man he was buffer then Ikuto. His clothes were torn and tattered. His t-shirt was faded and his shorts had holes. He was hot even in those clothes. His emerald stones bore into my lavender ones. Wow. I wanted to know him. Even if he was, poor.

Amu p.o.v  
I turned away and started to grab Kukai's hand. As we walked past them. "Amu? Come on little sister we just got to rest! We have been walking for 2 hours!" He screamed. "Kukai. We can't stay here. There are rich snobs everywhere and a lot of sketchy people." I answered him. He just sighed.

Time skip. ~

Ikuto p.o.v

Me and Utau were walking back from the Raman shop in the rain. We had an umbrella but it was hard to share. But we walked back. It was kinda late at night. I know mom and dad wouldn't mind.

While we walked back, I saw the boy and the girl but the girl was on the ground. The boy was in tears yelling for help. The girl was bleeding to death. A crimson pool beneath her. She was still conscious. She comforted the boy. I just couldn't think anymore. I was frozen. Even bleeding to death the girl was beautiful. I wanted to run. But I couldn't, I was afraid.

Utau suddenly snapped me out of my thoughts. "IKUTO! WE HAVE TO GO HELP THEM! No one is! And I'm pretty sure dad could help" Utau screamed. She was right no one helped. I ran to them. Utau was close behind. I just couldn't speak but Utau did that for me. I started to pick the girl up when the boy protested. "Don't worry, we are here to help." Utau said as i started running with the girl in my arms. I held her bridal style and ran towards home.

I got home, Utau had already called home and dad was ready. I came in and ran into dad's office. I laid her down on the bed and dad got to work. Me, Utau and the boy waited outside. "So tell us, how did that happen? And who are you?" Utau asked.


	3. Chapter 2

Amu p.o.v

Memories of when I was a child came back to me. They hit me, I didn't want to believe they left us. But they did. It was hard to except the reality. I didn't have a mom or a dad. At least I have Kukai.

My eyes fluttered open. I was in a blue room. The walls were painted navy blue, the floor was covered with white and blue rugs and the room was friggin huge. Not to mention so was the bed. I was about to get up when i felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked at it. I realized I was wearing a black MT t-shirt and black shorts. Bandages were under the shirt and I had realized what had happened. I almost died. Woah.

"She's awake!" I heard a girl yell. Suddenly kukai, a girl,a boy,a women and a man ran in. Kukai came to my side. "Are you okay?" Kukai asked. I nodded. The man came up to me and asked me if i felt any pain. "Not a lot." I answered. He nodded and went to the women. "Now, tell us. Who are you? And What happened?" The man asked. "Your brother wouldn't tell us anything till you woke up" the women said. "My name is Amu Hinamori and this is my brother Kukai Souma Hinamori. We are twins. I got into some trouble with the neighbourhood delinquents while Kukai was out." I answered. Short and simple. "Where are your parents?" the girl asked. I looked at kukai. I was about to lie when Kukai shook his head. "We will tell you if you tell us, who you are?" Kukai said.

"My name is Aruto Tsukiyomi. This is my wife Souko and my son and daughter. Utau and Ikuto." The man stated calmly. Kukai gave me another sad smile. "We don't have parents. They left us. It's just me and Amu now." Kukai said. I clenched the blanket. "where do you live?" Souko asked. "Nowhere" I blurted out. "we travel." I added. Aruto looked at Souko and then back at us. "Well, I think it's dangerous to be on the streets especially for you Amu. So please stay here. We have a lot of extra rooms and I don't think Utau or Ikuto will mind." He said. "No. We don't need pity." I said sharply and coldly.

"We don't pity you. Take the offer. You need it. Being injured and out in the rain will only make you die faster." Ikuto said coldly. Utau slapped Ikuto's arm. "What Ikuto is trying to say is that, it would be your best interst to stay here. And we would love your company." Utau said boldly. Her mother nodded. "we accept your offer." Kukai replied. I glared at Kukai. "I'll go prepare your rooms" Souko said leaving the room. "I'll go do the paper work" Aruto said leaving. Leaving Utau and Ikuto here.

"I think I should go shopping for the both of you." Utau said breaking the awkward silence. I was about to protest when Ikuto looked at her and said "Did you see the time? Its 10pm. Go tomorrow." "I know." She replied with a pout. "Is there a type of style you like to wear?" she asked me. "She likes to wear the whole punk-rock style" Kukai answered for me. I glared at him. He smiled a goofy smile. One he hasn't smiled in 4 years. I gave him a smile in reply. "Kukai likes the whole jock style" I said to Utau. Kukai looked like he was going to punch me. Then i gave him a sarcastic smile.

Utau left to bring me something to eat and Kukai went with her. Leaving Ikuto and me alone. He stared at me which made me blush. Then he smirked. He came closer and sat beside the bed. "Where am I?" I asked curiously. "You're in _my_ house, in _my_ room, in _**my bed**_" he whispered in my ear. I blushed. "You pervert!" I yelled while he just smirked. Man I want to beat the smirk off his face.

Utau came back with a bowl of soup and garlic bread. I ate while she and Kukai argued about an eating contest. Souko suddenly came in and said "your rooms are ready!" i had already finished my food and tried to get up. I succeed at standing up but walking was the challenge. I started to fall to the ground. I shut my eyes waiting for the ground to hit but it never did. I opened my eyes to see Ikuto catch me. "Need some help?" he asked with velvet in his voice. "N-N-No!" I said with a huge blush on my face. Kukai came over and offered to carry be to my room. I was in Kukai's arms being walked over to my room. I walked in to see the walls and furniture set up. The bed was kinda plain but it would do.

Kukai set me on my bed and I drifted to a dreamless sleep. I woke up to see the alarm clook struck 12pm. Woah! I was asleep for a while. I started heading towards the bathroom. When Utau and a short girl was coming towards me. "Amu-chan! We got some stuff for you!" Utau exclaimed. She handed me a toothbrush, a towel, some clothes and shampoo. "We're going to go set the other stuff in your room. Go take a shower and you can come down and meet some very nice people. Oh and this is Rima Mashiro!" Utau said quickly. Rima nodded.

Rima was tiny. She was a little bit shorter than me but she was as gorgeous as Utau. She had honey brown hair and hazel eyes. She seemed quiet but I liked that. I walked into the bathroom. God it was huge! A giant mirror built into the wall, a separate shower and bath and spot lights all around the room. Wow. I looked at my hair. I was long but it looked ill proportionate with my head. I looked inside the drawers and found a pair of scissors. I gathered my hair together and was about to cut it when someone knocked. I opened it to see Souko. She saw the scissors and knew what I was doing. "Can I cut it? I have some experience with hair." She said. I nodded and handed her the scissors. I told her how long I wanted it to be and she did it. She left a blow-dryer and a brush.

I got into the shower and let the hot water untie the knots in my back. After my shower I changed into the clothes Utau and Rima bought me. They remembered everything from underwear to socks. I brushed my hair and the blow-dried it. There were a few clips Souko left me. I picked up the X clip and tied some of my hair to the side. I walked back into my room to see a work of art. My plain bed was now covered with a pink and black plaid bed sheet, the white walls turned into pink wallpaper with black hollow hearts and the plain cold floor was replaced with a fuzzy black rug. The closets were filled with clothes and shoes and the dressing table filled with hair supplies and make up. Woah. How long was I in the shower?

Ikuto P.o.v

Nagi, Rima, Kairi, Yaya and sadly Tadagay were here. Oops I meant Tadase. We were all waiting for Amu to come down. Kukai seemed to get along with everyone just fine. We were watching t.v while the girls prepared lunch. I was so bored. Nagi was talking to Kukai and Kairi that left me and Tadase watching tv. I was about to die of boredom when Amu came down. Wow. She looked amazing. She was wearing black long socks that ended mid-thigh With a black skirt. She wore it with a red belt and she had red and black striped top. It didnt cover her shoulders so on top of that she wore a black leather vest that went around her neck but it didn't have any sleeves. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was cropped short to her shoulders but she still looked amazing. I saw that kiddy king was staring too.

Amu p.o.v

"Oh hey! Little sis! Come meet these guys!" Kukai yelled at me. I walked down to his side. "Hi my name is Nagihiko Fugisaki. But you can call me Nagi." The boy with long bluish-purple hair. "Nice to meet you." I said. "Hello. My name is Kairi." The green haired boy with glasses said. I nodded. Then a cute blonde boy with amber eyes came to me. "Hey. My names Tadase Hotori. Nice to meet you Amu-chan!" He said.

I looked at Ikuto because he was staring at me. Then walked into the kitchen to see 3 girls making tacos. "Oh Amu-chan! We were just talking about you! Hehe! So these are my friends!" Utau exclaimed pointing at her friends.

"Yaya hasn't met you before! Yaya here! Nice to finally meet you! Utau-chan wouldn't stop talking about you or your brother!" The little girl with brown pig tails exclaimed like Utau.

I looked at Rima and asked with my eyes raising a brow. "Yes they are always like that" Rima answered. I smiled. The tacos were done and it was time for construction. Utau set the huge dinning table and called the guy. Kukai came in and looked like he was gonna cry tears of joy.

I felt Ikuto's eyes on me. I looked back at him. We stared at each other for a moment until Tadase interrupted. "A-A-Amu-chan... You l-l-look cu-cu-cute" Tadase said blushing his face off. I blushed slightly but it faded when Kukai came putting his arm around me. "You think my sister's cute?" He said in a protective tone. But I could see through it. He was trying to scare Tadase. Tadase bought it, he looked like he wanted to cry. I broke out laughing. I held my stomach it was so funny. His face was hilarious. Kukai was laughing too. "Don't worry dude. I'm not like that." He said sticking his tongue out at Tadase. Ikuto and Nagihiko snickered in the back.

We started to eat and of course my brother challenged Utau to a eating contest. I finished my food and put my plate into the sink. I was first to finish. So I walked to the couch and sat down. I didn't like the fact that I was living with these people. They would probably abandon us too. I hated it. Taking pity from people. I just can't stay here.

I got up and went to my room. I grabbed a pair of low top black boots and my bag. We might have been poor but I had a few things. I looked inside to see a brand new phone and iPod. What? I opened the iPod, and it was loaded with music. I looked to see it was Ikuto's. what? Why would he give it to me? Whatever. I need to listen to music. I grabbed the headphones, plugged them into my ear and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Nagihiko asked. I looked at him. "I need to think." I said almost walking out when Kukai stopped me. "About what?" He asked. "About living with these people, about not dying, about the way these types of people treat us, about everything." I yelled. "Why? What is there to think about? They kindly took us in, gave us a home, food, water, and more importantly warmth." He yelled back. "And you trust them so easily? Huh? What if they abandon us like mom and dad did? What if they just kill us off?" I argued. "They saved your life. Be grateful!" Kukai yelled. "WELL IT MIGHT HAVE BEEN BETTER IF I JUST DIED" I screamed at the top of my lungs, slamming the door behind me.

I ran and ran with tears rushing down my face to some park. I sat on the bench and put headphones in. I looked through his music list. Wow. This guy got great taste in music. I blasted one my favorite rock songs and listen. The music drowned out the background noise and let me think carefully.

I considered what Kukai said and then felt like an idiot. I sat at the park bench when Ikuto came and sat beside me. "You really hurt you brother" he said. I pulled out the headphones and looked at him. "I know. I know I did. I'm just an idiot." I said out loud. "Why would you say all that?" He asked. "Because. It's all we have been through. All our lives we've been cheated, scammed and abandoned. No offense but rich people aren't really what I think of as kind." I said honestly. He chuckled. "So what? It doesn't mean we are all bad. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover." He said. I heard what he said but I saw a little girl crying because little boys took her shovel and destroyed her sandcastle.

I walked to her and asked her "what's your name pretty girl?"  
"Miki." She sniffled. "That's a pretty name. So what happened? Why is a cute girl like you crying all by herself?" I asked. "Yoru and Daichi and Rhythem broke my sandcastle." She sobbed. "Don't cry. Don't you want pay back?" I asked. "Yeah!" She said. "Then you shouldn't cry. Smile! And show them that your a big girl and show them you can be happy." I said smiling.

She pointed at the boys and I glared at them. Miki smiled and started to laugh. One of them came up to Miki and said "I'm sorry, I don't want you to cry. Daichi thought it would be fun. But I don't want to hurt you." He said. Miki smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Yoru!" She exclaimed.

I stared to walk away when I heard "Nee-San! What's your name?" I heard Miki scream. "Amu! Amu Hinamori!" I screamed back. I walked back to Ikuto who seemed intrigued. "I didn't know you liked kids?" He stated. "She needed help." I said. "You were ignoring me." He said. "No I wasn't. Don't judge a book by its cover. I get it. Fine. I'll trust you. Don't break it." I said to Ikuto. He smiled.

Suddenly he grabbed my hand and started walking towards an ice cream stand. "One chocolate And.. Hmm... A strawberry." He said. "How did you like strawberry?" I asked. "Because, you smell like strawberries~" he whispered into my ear with his hot breath against me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Aria: Hey! Aria here! Here is a new chapter, for you all. Enjoy!**

**Miki: Aria-san doesn't own Shugo Chara**

Kukai p.o.v  
God damn it Amu. "I'm sorry, I should go get her" I said when Ikuto stopped me. "I will do it. Don't worry. I can handle it." He said walking out. I was really worried but then Nagi came and reassured me.

"Trust me, Ikuto isn't a bad guy. He just gets jealous easily. That's his only down side." Nagihiko said. "Okay. I'm sorry about my sister. She finds it hard to trust people other then me." I said sighing. "Same with Rima. But now we got her to loosen up." He explained." Don't worry she will come through." He reassured.

Later Nagihiko and Rima left. Kairi and Yaya also left. Utau said that they were probably going to go make out. I laughed. Tadase was left. "Tadase, me and Kukai are going out, are you sure you want to stay here?" Utau asked. "Um yes. I'll wait till you guys come back" he answered.

Utau led me to the garage and smirked. "What are you so happy about?" I asked. "We are going to find your sister and my brother... On motorcycles!" She squealed. I was in awe! 2 beautiful bikes we there. A purple one and a blue one. She got on the purple one and looked at me, "you know how to ride one right?" She asked as I got on the blue one. "Hell ya! I learnt when I was a kid. Some guys from my neighborhood taught me" I said.

She handed me a helmet and smirked. "Race ya to the park" she said. "Your on!" I replied. She is so cute.

Amu p.o.v

Ikuto and I sat eating ice cream. He finished his very quickly. I was still trying to finish mine when he licked it too. "W-what are you doing?!" I asked. "I like strawberry ice cream" He said with a smirk on his face. We just indirectly kissed! I have known him for 2 days and we just indirectly kissed. Oh great.

I finished the ice cream and then we started to walk around. The sun began to set and we were still talking. We talked about our likes, and dislikes. We were on our way home when I saw Kukai and Utau pull up on the side of the road. "Need a lift?" Kukai said taking off his helmet.

"Kukai! I-I-I'm sorry." I blurted bowing. He laughed. "Raise your head! Come on! Let's go!" He said handing me a helmet. "You're using my motorcycle?" Ikuto asked. "Yeah. Sorry man but I'm riding with my sister. You wish you could. Amu would latch on to anyone. She is terrified." Kukai said laughing. I glared at him.

I put the helmet on and sat on the back. Ikuto sat with Utau. I held onto Kukai's waist and he drove off. We pasted the beach. The sun reflected off the water and it looked amazing. I hugged Kukai tighter. I had a great time today.

We got home and I ran up to my room. I walked inside to see Tadase, in there looking around. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then Ikuto, Kukai and Utau came running in. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I yelled. "Amu-chan! I'm sorry! I was waiting for you all and I led myself up here. Please forgive me." He said looking down. Kukai grabbed one of his arms and Ikuto grabbed the other. They picked him up and started walking him out. "Did he touch anything?" Utau asked. "No, thank god." I said sighing.

The next morning, I woke up to see Ikuto and Utau ready to go to school. Me and Kukai sat at the table and ate cereal quietly. Aruto was eating too. He broke the silence telling me and Kukai something. "Amu-chan, Kukai-kun? I've made arrangements for you guys to go to Seiyo high in about a week's time. So please prepare yourselves. I will bring you guys the schedule tomorrow." He said getting up. Kukai nodded happily.

It's been awhile since we've been to school. Wow. I liked school but rich school? I could already know what other people were like. Maybe they aren't so bad? Ikuto and Utau aren't so bad. Hmm maybe it won't be so bad after all I thought.

A week later~

A week had gone by since me and my brother had met these wonderful people. Me and Utau had gotten close. She dragged me around shopping. Her and Kukai had eating contests all the time. It was funny. Me and Souko got along fine. She was a really beautiful and kind woman. She acted motherly all the time. Aruto and I had a silent relationship. We barely talked but we were comfortable. He was kind and caring but since he worked almost all the time we rarely saw him. Me and Ikuto? Huh. Ikuto teases me all the time but he can be nice at moments. I would always get all flustered around him.

It was the night before the first day of school for me and Kukai. I just couldn't sleep. I just got up. It was late and lying here trying to do something that won't happen is stupid.

I walked down the stairs to see Ikuto watching tv. "You still awake?" I asked. "No Baka I'm asleep." He said teasing me. I stuck my tongue out. I sat beside him watching Criminal Minds when he asks "why can't you sleep? Too excited?" "Yeah right. More like scared! I haven't been to school in 4 years! I don't know if they will like me." I blurted out. "Your brother seems fine" he said. "Kukai loves school. He is fearless. He isn't scared of people like I am." I said. "I end up acting all different and ugh!" I added. Ikuto pat my head. "You think too much." He said getting up going to the kitchen.

He came back with a glass of chocolate milk. "Drink" he said handing the glass to me. I listened and drank it down. I put the glass down on the table and started to feel sleepy. I leaned against Ikuto's shoulder. He didn't shift or move. I was comfortable so I drifted to sleep.

I woke up to see I was in my room. Ikuto probably put me here I thought. Wait.. What? I blushed at the thought. Him picking me up. God. I was red. Utau came into my room. "Oh your awake? Great! Remember what I said. First day, first impression." She said smiling walking away. I got up and walked into the shower.

I wore black skirt with black fish nets. On top I wore a black full sleeve. It exposed the shoulders and had a skull with a pink bow. I pulled my usual X clip with my hair and grabbed the backpack Utau laid out for me. A pure black one. I finally picked up my phone, Ikuto's iPod, and black converse. Time to go I thought.

Kukai p.o.v  
I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. 7:30. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and looked around my room, Utau had gotten crazy and designed it. The walls were orange and the rugs were green. The furniture was sport themed. I had a soccer ball for an alarm clock. It was actually really funny. I laughed as I walked into the bathroom.

I took a shower and then grabbed some clothes. I wore black jeans and a white t-shirt with a black jacket over. I looked in the mirror. First day. Thank god, we met these people. Me and my sister finally get to go to school. I looked at my ear. I saw my piercings. I had gotten them with Ikuto and Nagihiko a few days ago. My hair was messy, but it was looking good. I put on my black vans, grabbed my back pack and headed out down stairs.

Amu p.o.v  
I walked down stairs to already see Utau, Kukai and Ikuto eating breakfast. Utau was wearing white capris the ended right below her knees and a purple top. It was loose and it had a flowery net design on the shoulders.

Ikuto was there eating cereal in blue jeans, and a black t-shirt. He had a leather jacket at the back of his chair. He looked amazing, his hair messy but it didn't look bad, it made him look... Good..

"Oh Amu! Great your here," Aruto started. "Okay, me, Souko and Utau have been thinking about getting you guys a gift before school starts and Utau made a good point. How are your guys going to get to school?" Aruto continued. "Let's take this conversation to the garage!" Utau squealed. Me and Kukai were clueless at this point. We all went to the garage and there they stood. Two state of the art, motorcycles. "No way. No friggin way. OH MY GOD!" Kukai yelled. I looked at Aruto and began "you shouldn't have. You are already giving so much." "It was all Utau" he said pointing at her. Kukai squealed and hugged Utau.

We went back in to finish up breakfast then came back outside to go to school. I stared at our new motorcycles. Mine was pink while Kukai's was orange. "I don't know how to ride one of these things..." I said. "We can teach you! For now you can ride with any of us." Utau said. "You're riding with me! " Kukai said happily. I put the helmet on and got on the back of his motorcycle. We drove off falling in Utau. Finally we got to school, it was huge, it looked high class but the students seem to be normal. I was so scared my panic persona came up.

Over the years I could never make proper friends because I was scared and when I'm scared I put up this attitude. I got off the motorcycle pulling my helmet off and grabbing my backpack. Kukai locked it up and started walking beside me. Utau and Ikuto walked behind us. I heard so many whispers it made my mind go in circles. "Who are they? With the Tsukiyomis?" someone asked. "There the Hinamoris! Haven't you heard? They took them in. I didn't think they would be this cool" another whispered. "look at the girl with pink hair!" others exclaimed. I hate this. I looked at my schedule to see all of us were in the same homeroom.

We walked into class early. Me and Kukai had to wait for the teacher in the class. I sat on top of Utau's desk which is in front of Ikuto's. Kukai stood chatting with Ikuto. I was talking with Utau till some random guy came up to me and asked "Hinamori-chan... Are you single?" my persona automatically came up. "Yes. What of it? I don't want to waste my time on the likes of someone like you." I said coldly. Kukai fast palmed himself. Utau and Ikuto seem surprised. The guy left and Kukai explained "When Amu gets nervous she starts to act like that. She's been like this since kindergarten." I looked down. "This is going to be along year" I said.


	5. Chapter 4

**Aria: Heyy Guys! Im going to post two chapters at once because i feel generous! Hehe! Enjoy!**

**Amu: Aria doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

The teacher walked in and called me and Kukai up to the front of the class. "We have 2 new students today. Please introduce yourselves." He said. "My name is Kukai Souma Hinamori! I would prefer you either call me Souma or Kukai!" My brother declared. He is always so bold. And here comes the anxiety. "Amu Hinamori. Stay away from me. I'm not trying to make friends." I said icily. "Alright! Hinamori-chan sit beside Tsukiyomi-kun and Souma-kun can sit in front of you." The teacher directed.

I sat down and pulled my books out. Classes went by and finally it was lunch. I packed up and turned to Utau. I sat on top of my desk and brought one foot up. My knee came up to my face while I sat and talked to Utau and Kukai about random shit. I saw Ikuto leaving already. I wanted to tell him to wait but I felt nervous. Why?

Nagihiko and Rima walked in. Nagi yelled "HEY AMU! KUKAI!" Rima smacked Nagi and told him to shut up. We all started talking when I felt something touch my skirt. I turned around to see some guy in my class lifting it. I yelled because i was flusttered but it came out in an annoyed voice. "what the fuck is going through your head?!" I yelled getting up. "Oh shit. This is bad. Amu, come down." Kukai started. I ignored him. I walked closer and closer to the guy. Then I suddenly kicked him using my star strutted kick.

I saw Kukai holding my leg after I saw the guy fly to the wall. "Safe!" Kukai said. I was mad. Kukai let go of my leg. I glared at the guy. "Do that again and I'll end your life." I said. I grabbed my things and left.

Kukai p.o.v  
Fuck. Amu gets suddenly really strong when she is in danger. Any kind of danger. I saw Amu getting ready for a kick. Shit shit shit. She really wants to kill this guy. I ran and grabbed her foot before she could do any actual damage. Still the guy went flying.

"Do that again. And I'll end your life" she said leaving. She was right. "What's you name?" I asked the guy helping him up. "Daichi" he answered grabbing my hand. "Well Daichi, do anything like that again and I will beat the shit out of you." I said in a sickly voice smiling a very fake smile. I turned away giving him a warning.

I turned back to Utau and Rima and said "let's go! I'm hungry." Utau laughed and grabbed her stuff. Man her laugh. I could hear it all day.

Amu p.o.v  
I walked and walked off somewhere I didn't even know. I walked to the back of the school where apparently the delinquents hang out. I sat against the wall and dropped my bag. There wasn't anyone there. I was so pissed. "Fucking guys. Fucking looking up my skirt. I swear to god. I thought there were some descent guys here with these rich snobs." I muttered. I got even angrier and threw my bag across the Tarmac. "Someone had an experience." Said a familiar husky voice. I turned to see Ikuto standing there. I ignored him and stared into space.

He sat beside me and leaned against me. "W-what?" I said blushing. His hair tickled my arm. He started snuggling even more. "Why are you so quiet in class? Well actually quiet when a lot of people are around?" I asked curiously. He waited a while and sighed. "I guess I have the same problem as you. But a little less extreme. I don't like public attention. And people seem to think I'm a delinquent even though I didn't do anything. All I did was get into one fight and they think its the end of the world." He said.

"I just got into one. So I guess we are in the same boat." I said smiling. He cuddled even more. "Why do I show all my faces to you?" He mumbled. "What?" I asked. He was now laying down in my lap. He tuned his face to face me. "Probably because you interest me." He said poking my cheek. I blushed.

Unknown p.o.v  
I saw that pink haired bitch with Ikuto-sama. I could not let this happen. Ikuto-sama was mine. I was the president of the Ikuto-Tadase fan club. I have a right. And now this girl is gonna take that away from me? No.

Amu p.o.v  
Ikuto laid on my lap napping. I didn't mind. His sleeping face was cute. That was when Utau and the gang came surprised. Utau snickered. I sighed. Kukai handed me a box of pocky sticks. My favorite. I ate the strawberry flavored ones. While Utau left a bag if Taiyaki on Ikuto's belly.

After a while Ikuto woke up grabbing the bag of Taiyaki. He sat beside me whispering something in my ear. "Why do you always call me a pervert? You're the one who stares at people when they sleep and smile." He whispered. I blushed and smacked the top of his head. I got up and sat beside Utau and Tadase.

I forgave Tadase cuz he was so damn cute! And I didn't think he would do it again. I was in thought when Tadase interrupted. "Amu-chan! You l-look cute to-today. Like always." He said trying to flirt. I blushed in embarrassment. "Thank you." I answered. Me and Tadase started to talk about classes and basically small talk when Ikuto came grabbed my hand and dragged me with him. "Time for class. I heard the bell ring. Hurry up Kukai, Utau" he said boredly. Pulling me away.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing." He answered. He pulled me around the halls and everyone stared. "That's Cool'n'Spicy Amu Hinamori with The black cat Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" Someone whispered. "What is she doing with him?" Another whispered. "He is too bad boy for anybody!" Someone else whispered. "I think a forbidden love between her and Kukai would be cool!" A girl squealed. Ew I thought. "No way! It would have to be with Tadase-sama!" Said another girl. After hearing that Ikuto's hand stiffened. We walked into our next class. Ikuto sat down and I sat on his desk waiting for Kukai and Utau. He let go of my hand and stared at me.

"You realize everyone's staring. Right?" I asked him. "Since when should I care if they do?" He said sighing. I sighed too. When that kid came up to me. "IM SO SORRY HINAMORI-SAMA! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE WITH THE BLACK CAT" he said bowing. I looked away. "Im not with anyone" i said cooly. He bowed again and walked off. "Black cat?" I asked Ikuto. He sighed again. "Nickname" he answered. I could tell it bothered him. "Well you're a cute kuro neko" I said patting his head. Everyone gasped. He laughed. He looked at me seductively and whispered "since when did you think I was cute?". I blushed and poked his cheek. Kukai and Utau walked in talking and looking a little chummy. I smirked. I knew I had to tease Utau and Kukai about this.

After school, I walked out of class with Utau and Kukai. "Amu I'm Sorry! I'm going to a soccer try out! Could Utau take you?" He said. "I can't... I'm going to my vocal lessons.. You'll have to go with Ikuto." She said. I shrugged.

I saw Ikuto walking to his bike. "Yo! Ikuto! I n-need a-a ride." I asked trying to be cool. Why did I get so nervous. I saw people staring. He laughed. "Sure Amu-koi" he said smirking. "I'm not your koi. D-don't call me that!" I spat. He handed me a helmet laughing. I got on after him and hesitant to put my arms around him. He started his bike not even waiting to see if I held on or not. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and he sped off.

We got home and I was about to run to my room when Ikuto said "do you want some lessons?" "Motorcycle lessons? Yes please!" I answered. He smiled.

After a while of lessons I think I finally got the hang of it. I just need some practice and I got it. I looked at the clock, it was 5. I walked inside the house followed by Ikuto. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of pizza.

Soon after Nagihiko, Rima, Kukai and Tadase walked in. "Hey have you guys heard the rumors about Amu?" Nagi started. "What rumors?" I asked. He smirked. "There's so many going around you don't even know about!" He said while Utau walked in. "Rumors? Lets hear them." Utau said. "Well some people think Amu and Ikuto are the delinquent couple" he said while I blushed. I looked at Ikuto who seem to blush too. "Another is that you and Kukai have a forbidden love." He said. I was so grossed out! I made a face. "I heard these already." I said making an pouty face. "Well I want to hear them!" Utau exclaimed. "The last one is how Tadase and Amu would make a cute couple" he said nudging Tadase in the gut. "N-n-no w-wa-way" he said blushing.

That's when Yaya and Kairi came in together. We all talked for a while but then us girls ran up to Utau's room. We sat on her bed and talked about random stuff. But then Utau looked at me and said "So who is it? You and Ikuto? Or you and Tadase?" I blushed. "W-what? I'm not with I-I-I-Ikuto.. Or Tadase" I said stuttering. "So it's Ikuto? Huh?" I blushed even harder. "What about you and Kukai?" I said fighting back. "N-nothing! Kukai and me are stuck to hang our together because of you and Ikuto!" She said. "Ha. That's not what happened the first few days" I said smiking. "What about Rima and Nagi!" Utau yelled. "We are just engaged!" Rima said blushing. "Engaged?" I asked.

"Oh Amu-chi doesn't know" Yaya said. "Me and Nagihiko are childhood friends but we were engaged since birth to each other. We found out a few months ago. And ever since then it's been awkward.." Rima said trailing off. I nodded. "So do you like him?" I asked raising a brow. "Of course she does! She's liked him since childhood!" Utau exclaimed. Rima blushed and said "n-no!" "Face it!" Utau yelled again. "If you like him then show him or tell him!" I said simply. "Yeah! Yaya thinks you should tell him!" Yaya squealed. "Or show him. Hold his hand or give him hugs? Warm up to the idea of romance. Your gonna marry him so hugging him won't be so bad. I said bluntly. Rima blushed harder. "What about Kairi?" Rima asked Yaya.

Yaya blushed. "Kairi is just a friend." She said. "Just a friend?" Utau teased. Yaya blushed. "Kairi reads books to Yaya." She said averting her eyes. I smirked. "So Yaya likes Kairi?" I asked in a baby voice like Yaya. Yaya just nods.

We started talking about stuff that happened at school and the people. It was getting late so all decided to leave. I mean it was a school night. Nagi was gonna walk Rima home and Kairi drove Yaya so they would obviously go together. Wink wink, nudge nudge? Tadase was going alone.

Rima p.o.v  
Nagi wanted to walk me home so I let him. What Amu said kept playing in my head. I started to walk slower Nagi was walking in front of me. We were both silent like always. I looked at his hand. I wanted to reach out and hold it. But could I? Will he push me away? I don't know. But it's worth the risk. I reached out and grabbed his hand blushing. He didn't even turn around he just laced his fingers through mine. I blushed all the way home.

We finally got to my house. He turned around not letting go of my hand "Well were here. Goodnight Rima" he said letting go of my hand. "Goodnight" I said barely in audible. I was flustered, I was red. I averted my eyes from him. He smiled and patted my head just like when we were kids. Then suddenly he did something he has never done. He kissed my hair. "I won't hold back anymore." He said before leaving. I blushed and walked inside. I was so confused. Holding back? What did he mean?

Back to the Tsukiyomi house~

Amu p.o.v  
We all sat at the table with Souko and Aruto eating dinner. "Umm Amu, Kukai we need a favor?" Aruto said breaking the comfortable silence. "Sure? What do you need?" I said. "Well, we have a dinner party and Ikuto and Utau need a kind of protection. What I mean is we need you two to pretend you have romantic interest in them. Please be there partners for the party" he said. Kukai was so shocked he stopped eating. I was shocked too. "Why? If I may ask." I said trying to be calm. "A lot of girls and boys hound Utau and Ikuto because they have no partner, and now it's starting to get really irritating." He said calmly. I sighed and looked at Kukai. "Sure. It's fine." I said for the both of us. Kukai looked over at Utau who was blushed. I looked over and Ikuto who was smirking. "Then we will have to take you guys shopping!" Utau sqeualed. Great just great. I would have to pretend to be interested in Ikuto. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Aria: Heyy! Second chapter! Enjoy!**

**Ikuto: Aria doesn't own Shugo chara! **

It was Saturday and Utau took us shopping. We took a car this time with Utau driving. It was a silvery white Porsche. These rich people, god damn it. Ikuto and Kukai were in the back talking about the latest trend on YouTube.

We got to the mall and first we went to some dress shop with a lot of dresses. Me and Utau looked around looking for dresses. I saw a midnight blue one which reminded me of Ikuto. I blushed. I picked it up and that's when Utau pulled me into the change room. She handed me around 7 different dresses and told me to try them on. I put on the first one and came out. Ikuto and Kukai being the judges. "No." Ikuto said flatly. Kukai nodded in agreement. I went and tried on more. No no no is all they said. I tried on the last one, the one I chose. I came out where the midnight blue dress. "Perfect. I like this one" Ikuto finally said to Utau. "Yeah. It's cool" Kukai said. "I didn't pick this out for you." Utau said. "I know, I picked it" I said embarrassed. Utau payed for it and grabbed Kukai for suits. Kuaki finally got a black suit with a white shirt and a green tie.

We got home after late. I put the stuff in the closet and came down stairs to see Ikuto watching tv. I sat beside him and started watching too. It was a new episode of CSI. I loved crime shows ever since I was little. Ikuto was watching intensively. I laid down on the couch away from Ikuto. With my legs facing him then suddenly he pulled my legs into his lap pulling me with them. I was now sitting in his lap. He smirked. "I have to perfect spot for you here strawberry" he whispered into my ear. I blushed. "S-shut up. I-I-I don't need the spot" I said poking him in the rib. He then moves his hands to my sides and started tickling me. How did he know I was the most ticklish person ever. We both fell to the ground "Ik-Ikuto! St-stop tickling me!" I said in between laughs. That's when Utau and Kukai were coming down the stairs, Ikuto quickly grabbed me and pulled me under the table. I was on top of Ikuto with my head rested against his chest hiding from my brother and his sister.

"What are we doing?" I asked in a whisper. "Shhh! Just wait." He said putting his hand on my mouth. We started listening to there conversation.

"Where did they go?" Kukai asked. "I swear those two are meant for each other" Utau said, I blushed. "Doesn't Tadase like Amu?" Kukai said. "Yeah. But I think Amu is better off with Ikuto. In the end it's who she choses" Utau said sighing. Ikuto wrapped his arms around my waist and stiffened. "Ramen battle?" Kukai challenged Utau. "Your on!" Utau cheered. They both left out the door to the ramen shop.

Me and Ikuto rolled out of the table. I tried to get up but he stopped me. "Do you like Tadase?" He asked not letting go. "That's non of you business" I said prying off him. "Why do you care anyways?" I asked sitting on the couch. "N-no reason" he said stuttering. I just got up went to the kitchen and grabbed some food "that's not a good enough answer. Give me a proper answer and maybe I'll give you a proper answer too." I said irritated.

Utau p.o.v  
Me and Kukai had another ramen battle and of course he just had to win. We were on our way back walking. "Your just lucky." I said to him. "Or your jealous!" He cheered back at me. "Am not!" I said pouting. He brought his fist to my forehead. "This is for good luck." He said. I blushed at how close we were. He saw something then ran "I'll be back wait here!" He said. I leaned against the wall of a store.

I waited for him for a while. Some sketchy guys came up to me. "You wanna hang out?" One said grabbing my arm. "No." I said flatly trying to pry my arm away. He grabbed on tighter and I yelled. I didn't yell help. I didn't yell for my brother, I yelled for Kukai. He then right in time, came running. He kicked the guy that was holding me. It was like Amu's kick. The other guys picked there friend and ran off. "Are you okay?" He asked me. "Ahhhh yeah!" I said, I was in a daze. "Thank god. You had me worried. I was walking back then I heard you scream my name so I came rushing." He said breathless. He snapped me out of my daze. I blushed "thanks. By the way? Where did you go? And is the kicking a family thing?" I asked wondering. "Haha. I went to get Taiyaki for Ikuto and Amu. And yes it's a family thing. We call it the Hinamori star kick. My dad taught me and Amu when were were little. I always loved soccer. It was my favorite sport and Amu, Amu use to love to dance. She stopped ever since middle school." He said. "Why?" I asked. "She was turned down my her crush and she got into a whole new level of the Cool'n'Spicy attitude. It got worse when mom and dad kept going out. Then after they left Amu completely shut everyone out even me. It took me a while to break the ice. But now look at her. She's made friends like you and Ikuto. She's doing great." He said looking at the sky as we walked back.

"What about you?" I asked bluntly. He looked at me. "Me? I'm fine. I've always been fine. I never have a care in the world. I'm good jolly Kukai." He said smiling continuing to walk."That's not what it look like to me." He stopped walking not even turning around. "You play that part because you are older. You need to play that part or else you won't be able to watch out for Amu. But really, your as sad and devastated as Amu. You comfort her, but whose gonna comfort you." I said again bluntly. He stared at me the smiled sadly. "You see right through me." He said coming closer. I saw tears trickling down his cheeks. I ran closer to him closing the space between us and hugged him. He was surprised for one moment then hugged back. Kukai broke. He cried silent tears. tears that had been bottled up for so many year. All I could do is comfort him. It's all he's ever wanted. He's been through so much.

We continued to walk back. "You know, I wasn't always the good twin" he said smirked back at me. "Oh?" I said. "Yeah. I can be as bad ass as Amu. My fighting skills are as good as hers. She is just a little bit better" he said grinning. I laughed.

We finally got home to see Amu blushing and Ikuto teasing. Amu head was now in Ikuto's lap. She blushed because we were here. Kukai casually went and sat beside Amu. Holding her legs in his lap. It's because last nights Football game was on. Kukai probably missed it. "Kukai! Help!" Amu yelled. Kukai looked and then back at the screen "okay. Sure. Yeah. Yeah." Was his answer. I laughed and when to Amu's ear. I whispered Ikuto's secret. He was very very sensitive around the ears. "Ikuto let go! Or else!" Amu yelled.

Amu p.o.v  
"Or else what?" Ikuto questioned raising a brow. I smirked and moved my mouth to his ear "I know your secret" I whispered then I bit his ear. He was so red! He let me go and I ran up the stairs. Utau was already up there in her room. I wanted to knock but the lights where out. I decided to sleep too.

Third Person p.o.v  
It was 12am and still not any of the teens had gotten any sleep.

In Utau's room ~

'I can't sleep. All i can think about is Kukai. The way he was. I want to know more about him. He just makes me feel all.. I don't know. I just know I want to be there for him. And I know he will be there for me. What do you call this feeling?! Damn it. I know now. I'm falling for him.' Utau thought.

In Kukai's room~

'Utau, Utau, Utau, that's all that pops into my mind. GOD FUCKING DAMN IT. I can't sleep. It's all because of our ramen dinner. She just.. I don't know... I think I have feelings for her... I don't know... I'm hungry...' Kukai though as his stomach grumbled in hunger.

In Ikuto's room~

'Amu! Why did Utau have to tell her my secret. At least Utau didn't tell her my other secret. You would probably hate me. I don't want you to hate me. I don't know why. I just think I'm falling for you. I hope you doesn't pick Tadase. I don't know why but its scaring me. I get a surge of angry when I hear about him and Amu. I don't know why. Ugh. Why am I falling for her.' Ikuto thought.

In Amu's room ~

'Why! Why! Why! Does Ikuto make me feel like that. It's a whole different sensation when I'm with him. Especially when he teases me. I'm nothing but red! Why do I feel like this when he's around? Why? I can never keep cool around him. He just likes to tease me. There is no feeling in it. I should know that. But still I feel... I don't know... Something... Ikuto? Do you love me? More importantly... Do I love you?~


	7. Chapter 6

**Aria: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated! Ive been busy…. But here's an extra long chapter! I also have another chapter coming along soon! I'm kinda obsessed with this story! Hehe! **

**Ikuto: good! I need the Amuto.**

**Amu: I don't! **

**Ikuto: Awh Amu-koi come on..**

**Amu: *blushes* Aria doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

Amu p.o.v

I woke up on a crappy Monday morning. Ugh. I woke up and went to take a shower. I got out and looked outside. Light snow fell. I went to my closet when Utau burst in. "Amu, you better dress well, its cold!" She said. I was still half a sleep even after my shower "mmmhhh" I answered. I went to my closet grabbed a black sweater with red sleeves. I whipped on black shorts with black long socks and grabbed a jacket. "AMU!" Kukai called. He snapped me awake. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" I asked angrily. "LANGUAGE!" Souko yelled. "Gomen" I said

Kukai ran up to my room, shut the door and grabbed my shoulders. "Amu you have to help me." He said desperately. "What wrong?" I asked. "I need you to protect me from the fan girls while during gym!" He said in a serious tone. I started to laugh. "O-okay!" I said in between laughs. "Serves you right for showing off." I said grabbing my backpack and my knee high laced-up black boots. Kukai left and I got a text from someone I haven't seen in a while. Someone who I never thought would get a phone. 'I found you. Meet me at the park or else your little friend gets it, what was her name? oh yeah. Miki -Musashi' I read. Damn it.

I walked down the stairs to the table, grabbed a piece of toast and started to head out the door. "Amu-chan! Your going to be early!" I heard Souko yelled. I turned back at them. "I have go somewhere before school." I said blankly. Ikuto and Utau looked little surprised. "Amu? where?" Kukai asked. He was not aloud to know what I was doing. He was not aloud to know where I was going. "Shut up. It has nothing to do with you." I said turning and leaving. "Amu wait!" He called. I stopped. "What?" I said icily. "Don't do anything stupid." He said. I nodded.

I walked off to my motorcycle and drove to the park.

Kukai p.o.v  
Amu. She was so cranky this morning. She hates going to school early. Something came up. Gang fight? No.. not here! This place is a good neighborhood. I face palmed myself. "Where is she going?" Utau asked. I couldn't tell her. "Probably doing something reckless" I said sighing. I ate breakfast and we headed off to school.

It was first period and Amu still hasn't come. I'm starting to get worried.

Ikuto p.o.v  
Where did Amu go? What was she doing? Why does Kukai look like he is going to melt? I'm worried. I should go look for her. I started to stand up when Utau looked at me and shook her head. She reminded me my promise to dad. Shit. Shit. I just have to wait.

Amu pov  
I got to the park. It was foggy. I looked for him and Miki "Found you." I hear an unfamiliar man say kicking me to the ground. I was ganged up on and Miki was no where to be found. Everyone surrounded me."Your losing your touch, pink demon." He said kicking me. I went for a punch and succeeded. He then tripped me to the ground and stepped on my arm. "You can't win anymore. Your too soft. Softer then Kukai. Your no longer anything to be worried about." He said crushing my arm. He constantly kicked me. "I'm not over yet." I said going for a Hinamori kick but before I could he kicked my stomach. I fell again. "No. You are. I should go and tell the gang. Hinamori Amu has weakened. I saw you with all those people. Friends! Ha. No way. Your now week. I won't leave. I'll wait till you can give me an honorable battle. What would the Kyoto gang think of you? I'll wait. Till then Hinamori." He said leaving me on the ground with bruises. The other men beat me up on the ground. "You won't be able to be worth our masters time if you can't beat us." One of them said. I tried to fight back but there were too many of them. Kyoto gang?

I laid there. I'm losing my touch? I can't be. How could I? Why? Why? Why! Why me? Why is it always me? I have to go. Kukai will be worried. I used all my left over strength left in me to go back to school. I walk covered in cuts and bruises. I walked on to campus and went straight to the bathroom. I fixed up my outfit, washed out the cuts and covered the bruises. I couldn't hide the one on my face, so I had to make up a lie.

I walked into class while the teacher was teaching. I saw Ikuto, Utau and Kukai stared at me. "Ah, Mrs. Hinamori how nice of you to join us!" The teacher said sarcastically. I nodded. "You may be seated, first, tell us why you are late." She said. I looked at her with a blank expression. "I was busy." I said sitting at my spot. "Hinamori-San! I do not tolerate tardiness! It's third period!" She yelled senselessly. I ignored her and stared out the window. She fumed. "Well why don't we get back to class." She said and continued to teach.

It was lunch time and I was hounded by Kukai and Utau. "Where were you?!" Utau yelled. "Amu Hinamori! You better answer your brother right now. Where were you? And what were you doing?!" Kukai yelled. I looked blankly at him. I tried to hide my cheek with my hair "I went to the park." I answered blankly. Kukai was so angry. He glared at me. Utau was worried. "AMU! THIS ISN'T A GAME! TELL US NOW!" He yelled grabbing my shoulders. I shuttered in pain. He stared wide eyed. "Amu? Are you hurt?" Utau asked. I pushed Kukai's arms away and ran out of class. "AMU!" I heard Kukai yell but his voice faded as I ran though the halls.

I ran and ran. I was about to run outside when a group of girls stopped me. "Amu Hinamori is it?" A girl with brown hair asked. I stopped and glared. "Move." I said simply. "No! You think you're so hot! Just because you talk to Ikuto-sama and Tadase-sama! There just giving you kindness. Your weak. And not even worth it. You're an ugly little orphan who goes around asking for pity." The girl said pushing me into some lockers. I winced in pain. I turned to her, I was going for a punch but I stopped. She isn't worth it. She looked afraid. I stopped right on front of her face. "Move" I said again. "Saaya-sama! We have to move!" One of her lackies said. She moved and I walked away. "This isn't over!" She yelled.

I walked outside and left school. I didn't have time for this. I drove home to see no one there. Good. I thought. I walked upstairs into my room and shut the door. I sat on my bed thinking about the events when I heard footsteps. Then someone barged into my room.

"Ikuto? What are you-" before I could finish my sentence he picked me up and pulled me into the bathroom. "Ikuto!" I yelled. He didn't listen, he started to pull off my sweater. "Don't touch me!" I yelled. I tried to push him away but it was no use. He successfully took off my shirt. Thank The Lord I was wearing an undershirt. Then he saw them.

My cuts and bruises. He started to lift off the under shirt but stopped right before he reached my bust. "What happened?" He asked rummaging through cabarets. "Nothing." I said looking the other direction. He pulled out a first-aid kit. "Nothing my ass." He said started to treat my wounds. "How did you know?" I asked averting my eyes. "Your cheek.." He said silently stroking it. I looked into his eyes with my watery ones. "I got ganged up on" I said spilling my guts. He stared at me. "You should have told Kukai!" He yelled. "It was an ambush!" I yelled back. He was quiet. He finished treated my light wounds and looked at me. He stroked my arm slowly, "Why do you always get hurt?" He asked silently. He stared at me with sorrowful eyes. I grabbed his hand. "Stop.." I said silently almost inaudible.

He pulled my shirt back on and carried me down the stairs and put me on the couch. Just then Utau and Kukai came in quickly and loudly. "AMU!" Kukai yelled. "IKUTO!" Utau yelled. "You broke your promise with dad!" She yelled at him. He stayed silent. "What promise?" I asked raising a brow. He ignored me. "Amu, not only do you ignore me, you go out and do something like this!" Kukai yelled. "Do you know how worried I was?" He asked. "I'm sorry Nii-sama." I said.

"I was ambushed by Musashi's gang. Apparently Musashi has taken interest in me and wants me. But his crew doesn't think I'm worthy." I said to Kukai. "What? Why would the samurai's of the black coast want you?" He asked. "What?! Are you two talking about?!" Utau yelled. "It's a gang thing." I said. "And I think I know why.." I said to Kukai. "Why?!" He asked. "The Kyoto gang. There leader wants Musashi gone because his daughter Temari and Musashi have a thing going on and Musashi needs help. I said. "But why? Should he be happy that scary "girl" found love?" He asked. "No. Temari is supposed to be with some other guy." I replied. He nodded. Ikuto was silent through the conversation and Utau listened intensively.

"Amu was injured." Ikuto stated bluntly. "Amu?!" Utau yelled. "Is it bad?" Kukai asked. "No. Ikuto's over reacting. It's just some cuts and bruises." I said. He nodded. "Should I contact Hikaru about the situation?" Kukai asked. "No not yet. Don't bother him. He probably has his own issues. Just wait for the next move." I said staring into space. Utau was talking to Kukai about all of this. They talked while walking upstairs. "What promise?" I repeated to Ikuto.

"Nothing. I promised my dad I would never skip school." He said. "Then why...?" I asked. "For you. Don't worry. I'll tell him you were injured and need taking care of." He said. "I didn't need you." I said. He muttered something I couldn't hear. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." He said throwing a pillow. "Your full of mystery." I said sighing. "And your just reckless." He said annoyed. "Well I'm sorry! You shouldn't even care. Baka. I don't even know why your so mad. It's not like you have any authority over me." I said irritated. "You... Your just... Don't understand."He said. "What is there to understand?" I said walking up the stairs.

It was dinner time and Aruto called us all down. "Here it comes" Utau whispered. "WHY DID ALL OF YOU SKIP TODAY?!" He screamed. I haven't seen Aruto this pissed ever. "Dad, were sorry its just-" Ikuto started but Aruto cut him off. "Just what?" He said. "It's my fault. I went I got myself ambushed by some gang members. I was injured but I was too stubborn to get home. Ikuto, Utau and Kukai were worried so they forced me to come home and treated my minor injures. Please forgive me." I said bowing. "You were injured?" He said. I nodded showing him the ones on my stomach. The ones on my arms were almost gone. I had rested and taken meds so I think I was good. "Are you alright?" Souko asks. "Yes. I'm fine." I said. "Oh if that's the case then I guess it's okay. But only for emergencies. That's it." He said as we all sat at the table.

I finished eating and started to walk up the stairs when I couldn't. I moaned in pain. There was a huge bruise on the side of my stomach. "What's wrong?" Ikuto asked. "I can't get up the stairs." I said stuttering in pain. He suddenly picked me up over his shoulder and walked up the stairs. He put me down at the top. "Thank you." I said, he just nodded. "Your still mad?" I asked.

He turned around he started to fume. "Mad? Mad is an understatement. I'm furious. Do you know why?" He asked coming closer. "Why? You have no authority over me." I yelled back. "Authority? Baka. I was worried about you. Get that through your head. We all were! And you pull something like this! You're a girl! Remember that! Not to mention you're so small and frail!" He yelled. I pushed past him and went to my room slamming the door.

It had been a two days since the fight between me and Ikuto and we weren't talking. Well, we were talking but very rudely and we would steal each others food and act like asses.

It was gym class and Kukai was showing off again. "Kukai-sama is sooo cool!" Someone said. "Stay away from my brother or you'll regret it." I said icily. "Sooo sorry Hinamori-San! " she said. I was angry because of Ikuto.

It was the girls turn and we were playing soccer. Saaya was on the other team. She was trying to attack me. Of course I dodged the attacks but one got me in the stomach where the biggest bruise was. Fuck.

I shuttered in pain. "Hinamori-San? Are you alright?" The teacher asked. I quickly hid the fact that it hurt. "Yeah whatever." I said coolly. We were taking a break so I walked over to my brother and Ikuto.

Kukai p.o.v  
The girls were playing soccer. Utau and Amu were killing it! Utau was awesome... But Amu got hurt. The ball was kicked into her. She seemed to be alright. But they were taking a break just in case.

"Hinamori-chan is so hot.. She got nice legs." One guy said. "She needs to go out with me!" Another said. "Let's make a bet! The guy that can get Hinamori to go on a date gets 50$ from everyone on the team." Daichi said. "You guys are out of luck." I said. "Why?" One guys asked. "Hehe. You guys forget about Tadase and Ikuto~" I said smirking. "OH SHIT! The black cat! We will all lose.." One said. "Maybe we have a chance Hinamori is coming this way!" Another said.

Amu walked over to us. "Hinamori-chan!" Some guy said. Amu picked up Ikuto's water bottle and starting chugging it down till there was nothing left. "Finished it" she said to Ikuto trying to piss him off. Which she succeeded. He looked like he was going to bite off her head. "Will you go out with me?" The guy said grabbing Amu's arm. Amu winced a little and then tried to break lose. I was about to get up when Ikuto pushed him off. "Back. Off." He said simply. I smiled sarcastically,"Don't touch my sister." I said seriously.

The guy let go and Amu looked and me and said "thanks Nii-San" "what about Ikuto?" I asked. She looked at Ikuto then back at me. "Well thanks Mr. Mad for no reason!" She said stepping on his foot. He winced in pain. "So childish Amu." Ikuto said. She huffed and walked away.

After school all of us met up without Ikuto and Amu. "What do we do?" I asked the group. "I think we should leave it to them go fix." Tadase said. "Yeah right! Ikuto and Amu are both sooo stubborn! We need to help!" I yelled. "What can we do?" Nagihiko asked. "Lock them up somewhere they are forced to make up." Rima stated. "Yeah! We could lock them in my closet! My closet is big but it's filled with clothes so they would be stuck until they make up!" Utau yelled. "Yaya likes the idea!" Yaya squealed. "It does seem logical." Kairi said pushing his glasses. "I don't think we should interfere." Tadase said trailing off. "You just want Amu all to yourself!" Utau said. Tadase blushed.

The plan was set! Now we have put it in motion.

Amu p.o.v

Ikuto was at violin classes and wasn't coming back till late. I was chilling in my room doing homework. I listened to music on Ikuto's iPod. Which I still don't know why I had. I always forget to ask. I looked at the clock. 9:00. I wasn't hungry for dinner so I guess I'll skip. I have to get stronger. I did some push ups and sweated. I ran into the shower. I felt fresh. I dried my hair and was preparing for bed. I wore pink short-shorts and a black tank top.

I was about to crawl into bed when Utau and Rima barged in. "AMU! I NEED YOU!" Utau screamed. "What's wrong?" I asked. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room. I saw Kukai and Nagi grab Ikuto. Then suddenly they stuffed us both into the closet. "We aren't letting you out till you fix this!" Utau yelled.

Ikuto fell inside first then I fell on top of him. Ikuto fell in a sitting position and I fell I top leaning into him. Our faces inches apart, I tried to move but I realized we were stuck.


	8. Chapter 7

**Aria: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated... don't worry I haven't died.. I was busy! But here are 2 chapters for you! The next one will be posted in 2-3 days so enjoy~**

Amu p.o.v  
We were stuck. I struggled to move but failed. I stared at him. "Apologize. So we can get out of here" I said. "Me apologize? You're the one at fault." He said. "How is it my fault? You're the one getting pissed for no reason!" I yelled. "Not for no reason! You're the one keeping secrets from me." He said looking away.

"And that's suddenly a problem? I can't have my own life?" I argued. "Yeah, go live your own life and get yourself hurt, in more ways than one." Ikuto fought back. I scowled and looked away. "Do you hear yourself? Yeah I'll get hurt but why does that concern you?" I asked looking fully at him. He looked at me "Baka. It concerns me because I care about you." He said. "I just want to close the distance between us." He continued moving his face closer to mine. Our foreheads touch, while he brushes his nose against mine.

My eyes widened because of the fact his face was so close. I felt many shaded of Scarlet cover my face. I averted my eyes away from him. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. "Ikuto..." I whispered. " But you keep pushing me away..." He said finishing his sentence from before. He held me tighter. I felt electricity tingle all over my body.  
I also felt his breath mingling with mine. The feelings in my stomach were butterflies. He made me feel nervous.

Now that Ikuto's hands were lose, it meant mine were too. I brought my hands to his chest trying to push him away. "Stop. I don't want to be pushed away by you anymore Amu" he said pulling me tighter.

Our faces so close. My face was bright red. I tried to pull back my face but my eyes were lost in his. His eyes were like the night sky itself. The room was dark but you could fully see his midnight blue eyes bore into my golden ones.

I blushed at the thought. I pulled my face back and hid my face in his neck. I shut my eyes tight whispered "I'm... Sorry... I just... I'm not use to people... caring..," "mhhh its okay.. But where did you go Amu? I can't see your face anywhere" He said teasing me again. I smacked his chest.

I was embarrassed. I hid in Ikuto's neck. He chuckled. "Amu.." He said moving one hand to lift my chin up forcing me to look up at him.

Third person.  
While Amu and Ikuto argued, Utau and Kukai were waiting for them. But Nagihiko and Rima went home. "How much longer!? I'm so sleepy!" Kukai yelled falling back. Utau came back in her white shorts and purple tank top.

Utau through a pillow at Kukai and grabbed one for herself. "Your not leaving me alone with them. We suffer together." Utau said sitting beside Kukai on the floor in front of the closet. "Ugh." He said lying on the floor. Utau stayed sitting but Kukai pulled her down. They laid beside each other.

Kukai stared at Utau. Utau stared back. He brought his hand up and poked her cheek. Utau moved her hand to Kukai's but stopped before holding it. Kukai saw this and grabbed her hand. Utau blushed and Kukai gave her a big goofy smile. "I guess it won't be so bad, if its with you." He said grinning.

While Kukai and Utau were having a moment somewhere Rima and Nagihiko were walking back.

Nagihiko and Rima held hands walking to Rima's house.

"So do you think they'll make up?" Nagi asked. "Probably." Rima answered. "They're probably cramped in the closet." Nagi said. "Yeah. Ikuto-kun is pretty tall compared to Amu" Rima said walking. Nagi snickered. "What?" Rima asked.  
"Nothing.. Just when you talk about height-" before Nagi could finish his sentence Rima punched Nagi in the gut and walked off letting go of his hand.

"Rima! Come on!" Nagihiko said running up to Rima. Rima started running and so did Nagihiko.

They were finally at Rima's house. "Rima.." Nagi said. Rima turned around and stuck her tongue out "Baka cross dresser" she said. Nagi was mad! "Shorty!" He said back. Rima came closer to Nagi and was about to flick him when he grabbed her arm pulling her closer. "Your my shorty." He said putting his arms around his waist. Rima stood blushing. There faces inched closer when they were interrupted by Rima's maid. "Ah Rima-sama- oops am I interrupting?" She said. Rima growled. "What is it?" She said calmly. "Well actually young master Fujisaki will be staying with us today because of work going on in his home." She said. Rima looked up and Nagihiko who was grinning in pleasure.

She pushed him away and walked inside. "Welcome home Mrs." They all said. She nodded. Nagi was amazed at the English styled home. His home was old Japanese styled.

They had eaten dinner and were both in bed. Nagihiko's room a few rooms away from Rima's.

Rima had been having nightmares about her parents. Her parents weren't so keen on each other. They both wanted different things but stayed together because of Rima.

Rima woke up because of a nightmare and she couldn't sleep. She picked up a pillow and blanket. She looked at the clock. It was 3:00 am. She shrugged and walked across the hall to Nagi's room. She knocked. After a while he opened the door rubbing his eye. "Rima? What are you doing here?" He asked. Rima simply moved past him and set her pillow beside Nagihiko's and laid down. Nagi smiled and looked at her. "Your really killing me you know." He said. "You better not do anything or ill kill you." She said simply. Nagi smiled then laid down and they both drifted to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Amu p.o.v  
I had to get out of this position! "Hey! I said sorry! Now let us out!" I yelled. "Awh. Amu? Sick of me already?" Ikuto teased. A few seconds later Kukai and Utau opened the door. They both started laughing! "You guys are just perfect!" Utau said laughing.

Me and Ikuto were both out of the closet and decided we would just crash on Utau's floor. I felt Ikuto's eyes on me. I had realized I was actually very exposed. Kukai was watching Utau. Perverts. I whispered it to Utau and she blushed. I got up and grabbed a blanket for myself and Utau. I threw it at her and drifted to sleep.

It was Souko who woke us up. I opened my eyes to see that I was in between Ikuto and Utau. I got up and shook Kukai. "Wake up!" I said.

I took a shower and changed for school. I wore a white collared shirt with no sleeves, a red tie and black shorts with red long socks that connected to the shorts with buckles on the sides. To spice it up, I added black arm gloves and 2 red belts at my arm. I finished it with a barite. I tied my most of my hair to the side and tied back my bangs with 2 black X clips.

I walked down the stairs to see everyone waiting for me. We all drove to school in a sort of silence. We came a little early so we just chilled before class.

After school we were walking to the motorcycles. "Hey! Do you guys wanna come to the studio?" Utau asked. "Studio?" Kukai repeated. "Come on!" She yelled. We drove over to a studio. "Welcome to Easter inc!" Utau yelled grabbing my hand. We all ran inside. "Ah. Mrs. Hoshina, Mrs. Tsukiyomi! Welcome! Would you like the usual room?" The front lady asked. "Hmmm actually get room A-B?" Utau said. "Of course!" The lady said typing on the computer. Utau grabbed me and pulled me across the hall.

We were now in a huge room! It looked like a ballet practice room. Mirrors and lights! Wooden floor. It was breath taking. It reminded me of the times when I use to dance. I was in love with the place. I let go of Utau's hand and walked into the room. "You like it?" Utau asked. Kukai snickered. I turned around to face Utau. "How- you-this- amazing" I settled. I was breathless. "Haha! I knew you'd like it!" Utau said.

Ikuto walked towards the instruments. He picked up a violin. "You play?" Kukai asked. "Yeah." He answered. I leaned against the mirror. I wanted to dance but there wasn't a beat. I saw Utau looking frustrated. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I just can't think of anything to write a song! Ugh!" She said. "Hmm" I said. I looked over at the instruments. I went picked up a guitar. I sat and looked at what she had. Then it came to me.

I strum the guitar. I played a few cords and wrote them down. But it felt odd with just a guitar. I put the guitar down and grabbed drum sticks. It's all coming to me. "And she started." Kukai said. I glared at Kukai. "I'm helping Utau!" I said angrily. "Yeah. Just let the beat drop." He said laughing. "Shut up!" I said.

Ikuto p.o.v  
Amu was amazing. She worked hard with Utau. They played and wrote music. A song was written with an awesome beat. Amu was done her little outburst, Utau was working on lyrics. Amu leaned against the mirrors humming a tune of a song. She was breath taking. Kukai was playing a beat with drum sticks. Amu noticed the song Kukai was drumming too so she joined in with a guitar. They were both amazingly good at playing.

"You guys are really good, where did you learn how to play?" I asked. They both froze. "Ummm childhood?" Amu said. They were acting weird. Utau got a phone call from mom. "Mom says to come home quick for dinner" Utau says while we pack up.

We came home to see Rima waiting for us. "Amu! Utau! I need one of you! Please! Go on a double date with me!" She begged. I looked at Utau and she looked at me. "I would go but I have things to do..." Utau said smirking. "Amu?" Rima asked. "Ugh! Fine! I'll go.. Who's my date?" I asked. She smirked. "Tadase-kun seemed like he wanted to go.." She started. "Okay fine." I said coolly. "Perfect! It's tomorrow! We will meet up at my place around 12" She said leaving.

I turned to see Ikuto clenching his fists. "What's wrong with you?" I asked. "Nothing." He said turning and going to his room.

I went to my room and picked out an outfit. I'm going on a date with Tadase! He is so cute! But why do I feel kinda sad? Oh well.

Ikuto p.o.v  
Amu going on a date with Tadase? No way. Ugh. It gets me so mad! I hate him! She's... I... God! Why am I so uncool? I don't want them together. I just want Amu. She understands me. She makes me want to live for something. She makes my life so fun. And now she's with Tadase! Ewww. He is not right for her!

I punched pillows and walls until I was interrupted by Kukai. "Punching walls isn't gonna make my sister not go on the date." He said leaning against the door frame. "How did...?" I stared surprised. "It's not hard to see that your in love with my baby sister." He said sitting on my bed. "I wouldn't say love..." I said embarrassed. "Ha! Are you kidding me? The way you stare at her! The way you tease her! Haha! Ikuto you act like an asshole when she's with other guys. It's actually very funny. But seriously man, from my point of view she's falling for you. Tadase's just a crush. Trust me." He said. "Thanks" i said "no problem" he answered. "What about Utau?" I asked smirking.

He froze. "That is something for me to know and for you to find out." He said blushing.

Kukai left and I tired to sleep. But it wouldn't come. I tossed and turned till I drifted into a light sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Amu.

I woke up and went down stairs to eat breakfast. I saw Amu but didn't say a word. She looked really happy. I hate it. I hate that I'm not the reason she is happy. I want to be her reason. Because she's mine. Am I being selfish? Hope not..

She ran upstairs to change. I waited alone with my mother and Kukai. "Why do you look so upset? Aren't you happy Amu's going out living her teenage life normally?" My mother asked. I huffed. "He's just mad that it's not him who's taking her on that date. He's sooo in love with her!" Kukai teased. "Shut up." I growled. "Ikuto? Is this true?" My mother asked me concerned. I sighed and nodded slowly. I was expecting disapproval since we were living together but no. She beamed. "OH MY GOD IKUTO! IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU! Wait.. But Amu's going on a date with someone else... Damn it..." Mom yelled. Kukai burst out laughing while Utau came down. Utau was wearing some nice clothes.

Utau wore white pants and a blue shirt that exposed some part of her stomach on a slant. Kukai looked at her with sparkling puppy dog eyes.

Utau sat at the table and ate with us. "Mom I have a recording today so I won't be back till later but it won't take too long make sure these idiots behave." She said walking out the door. Mom just laughed.

Amu walked down the stairs. Omfg. She is beautiful. She wore a pink dress. It ended in layers mid thigh. The dress was sleeveless but there were dark pink straps crossing her neck. It was too exposing. I would not let her go out with Tadase like that! Good thing she wore it with black long socks. They were cute. It had a small lace border at the top.

"Oh Amu you look so cute!" My mother complimented. " wait. I forgot my sweater." She said she ran up the stairs and grabbed her sweater. It was a black and white varsity jacket with a white and red skull on the front.

Amu p.o.v  
I had to go to Rima's house to help her pick out an outfit. "Amu!" Kukai called. As I put on my pink boots I answered "yes?". "Come here!" He said. I got up and went over to him and Ikuto. "Have fun. Don't do anything stupid. Oh. You're growing up so fast. I remember just yesterday you were running around the house dancing for me. Eating ice cream with me. Calling me onii-Sama. Oh Amu don't grow up!" He said fake crying and hugging me. "Okay. Yeah yeah! Let go! Onii-sama!" He let go and I gave one look at Ikuto. Hoping he would stop me. I didn't even know why. But then ran out the door to Rima's house.

Ikuto p.o.v  
Kukai was smirking and I wanted to know why. "Why are you so happy?" I asked. Kukai's smirk grew bigger. "I just attached a microphone to Amu. We get to hear everything she does on the date." He said pulling out his phone. I patted Kukai's head. "You are my very best friend." I said smirking. He smirked back. And we listened.

Amu p.o.v  
"Amu! Your finally here!" Rima yelled. She pulled me up the stairs to her room. She opened her closet of a million outfits.

We finally picked one! Rima wore a small yellow dress. Nagihiko and Tadase met us up at Rima's. "hey Nagi! Hey Tadase-kun." I said. "Hey Amu." Nagi said shaking my hand. "Hello Amu-chan." Tadase said simply. "Hello there crossdresser, Tadase." Rima said. Nagi laughed. It was now time for our date.

We watched the newest comedy as had ice cream at the park. Tadase seemed alittle distant. I didn't even know why. "I have to get home soon. Tadase could walk me back" I said trying to leave these two alone. "Yeah." Tadase agreeed.

Ikuto. Pov  
Now me, Kukai and Utau listened intensively on his phone to there date. Tadase failed so bad. They were now walking home. "Amu I wanna tell you something." Tadase said. "Shoot." She said causally. "Okay, well, actually, you didn't have to try do hard for the date. You don't have to be someone your not." He said. Amu paused. We heard her breathing stop. "What do you mean?" She asked. Her voice cracked. "Well, you don't have to dress like that. I'm not really a fan of the Lolita type and its not you. I like the way you normally dress at school. You don't have to try to be cute. Because I know it isn't you." He said sighing. I wanna kill him. Amu started to hyperventilate. "Your right. I'm not suited for these cute things. I'm sorry. Haha." She said.

"I swear I'm going to kill him!" Kukai yelled. "Sorry Kukai, you'll have a turn after me." I said. "Girls please, your guys might have some time after me but I'm not sure if there will be anything left." Utau said. "Call amu!" She said handing the phone to Kukai. "No you call her!" He said handing the phone to me.

I hesitant. But before I could dial I heard Amu and Tadase at our door. They were talking outside. We all listened. "Amu there's something else." He said. "What?" She asked. "Okay, I just think you shouldn't hang out with Ikuto.. Or Kukai.." He said. I snapped. "Why!? Kukai is my brother. I have a right to hang out with him. And Ikuto? He's my... My... Best friend. He understands me way more then anyone else. So I think I have a right to hang out him too. And by the way. Your not my boyfriend so i don't know why your acting like this." Amu yelled. Best friend? Not for long. "Amu I'm trying to help you. There are things you don't know about Ikuto! and about Kukai, i don't want people thinking about your forbidden relationship." He said in a princely tone. "Ha. Help? You wish. Get out of my face." She said reaching for the door. We heard it.

"But Amu. I love you." He said. I snapped. I reached for the door. Kukai and Utau tried to stop me. But I was mad. I opened the door to see surprised Amu and Tadase. Oh god what did I just do?


	10. Chapter 9

Amu p.o.v

Me and Tadase were on the porch and Ikuto just randomly came outside. "Oh sorry. I was throwing out the trash. I didn't know you guys were here." He said calmly. He made perfect timing. "Sorry Hotori-kun. I should get going. Bye." I said shortly. I grabbed Ikuto's hand and pulled him inside. He shut the door and looked at me. I just hugged him. "Thanks. You saved me." I said. I pulled away and went up stairs.

Kukai p.o.v

Ikuto and Amu came back. Utau and I decided to leave them alone for a while. Me and her hid on the couch. After she ran up stairs, I turned to Utau. "Can you be there for her? I would, but I'm a guy. Let alone her brother. I can't do anything. And Ikuto would only confuse her. Please Utau." I said squeezing her hand. She blushed. "You wouldn't have to tell me twice." She said smiling and running up the stairs.

Utau p.o.v

"Amu?" I asked knocking on her door. "Yes?" She opened the door. Her eyes were red from tears and her jacket was thrown off. "I was just about to change." She said. "Amu, I heard what he said. He isn't worth it. He doesn't get you and a guy who doesn't get you, isn't worth it. He seriously is so stupid." I said sitting on her bed. She smiled "thanks. But how did you hear what he said?" She asked. Oh shit. "I put a mic on you so I could listen to the date." I said averting my eyes. "Utau! You can't do that! But I guess I'll let it slide this time because you helped me out." She said. I sighed in relief. "I'm going to go help my mom with cooking" I said leaving. As soon as I opened Amu's door I saw Kukai and Ikuto there. Kukai pushed his ear up against the door and Ikuto stood there.

I grabbed both of them and went down stairs but Ikuto protested. "I wanna see her" he said going up to her room. I sighed and sat on the couch with Kukai. "He is hopeless." I said. "Yup." Kukai said. "Oh Utau! Kukai! I need you kids to go out for dinner. We have some clients coming to discuss the party tomorrow and we just need the house empty. Please?" Mom asked. "Yeah sure. I'll go tell Ikuto and Amu." I said running up the stairs.

I opened the door to see my best friend sitting on my brothers lap covering his mouth blushing. "Oops, am I interrupting?" I asked slyly. "No! Ikuto here is just being a perverted cat." Amu said standing up. "Well I came to say mom wants us to go out for dinner later." I said leaving.

Amu p.o.v

Ikuto had just came into my room and looked at me. "What?" I asked. "I heard you date." He said sitting on the end on my bed. "Yeah I know, Utau told me. But I guess he was right. I'm not suited for those cute things." I said laughing. Ikuto suddenly got closer. "I thought you looked cute. I'd like to see my Amu-koi wear cute dresses like that for me" he said twisting my hair with his finger. I blushed, I was about to say something when Ikuto came closer and pulling me into his lap. I blushed. "What are you doing?!" I said "oh come on Amu Please?" He asked. I sighed and stopped struggling.

I remembered the iPod. "Hey Ikuto? Why did you give me you iPod?" I asked. "Oh that. I heard your wonderful taste in music so I thought maybe you wanted to listen to music." He said snuggling into my neck. "Ikuto! Stop that!" I said. He looked up at me and his face inched closer. "Remember no pushing away." He said coming even closer. I heard footsteps up the stairs and coming closer to my room. I quickly put my hand over Ikuto's face to see Utau coming in.

She told us about dinner so I got up and was picking out some clothes. I had changed into some sweats after Utau left and before Ikuto came. I opened my closet and picked out a black skirt, a pink sweater with a zipper and a turtle neck. I went through my sock drawer and picked out a black and pink vertically striped pair of socks.

Ikuto watched me pick out clothes intensively. "What?!" I yelled. "Nothing." He said getting off my bed and leaving.

I changed into my clothes but I added 2 white belts and white ankle boots with pink lace. I tied my bangs back with 2 red X clips and grabbed my bag and left.

When I got down stairs Ikuto and Kukai were waiting for Utau. I sat with them on the couch. "Amu what happened to the dress?" Ikuto asked. "We're going out to eat. It's not a date." I said icily. "Awh Amu-chan. I thought we had something" Ikuto said teasing me. I huffed and leaned against Kukai. "What's wrong?" Kukai asked. "I'm just tired." I said sighing.

Utau finally came down wearing some causal clothes. "What was taking you so long?" I asked. "Sorry, I got a call from Nagi about an assignment ." She said. Kukai looked peeved.

We walked outside and decided we were going to walk to dinner. Me and Utau walked side beside and so did Kukai and Ikuto. "Where do you guys want to eat?" Ikuto asked. "Raman!" Kukai and Utau said in unison. "Raman again?" I whinnied. "Amu?! Raman is the best! How could you?!" Kukai yelled. "I had Raman alot this week." I whinnied again. "Okay fine. Let's go to that diner" Ikuto said pointing to some next diner.

We walked in to see Tadase, Kairi and Yaya. As soon as I saw Tadase he looked at me sorrowfully. "Amu? Can I talk to you alone? Please. It's important." He said to me. I looked at Ikuto then back at Tadase. "Umm okay?" I said as I led him outside.

"Amu, I realized that what I said was stupid. I was just worried about you and I was kinda jealous. The rumors about you, Ikuto and Kukai just bothered me. I was being selfish. And about you clothes? I'm so sorry. It's just you attract more guys when you dress like that. It shouldn't matter how you dress. I'm just really sorry." He said looking down. "It's alright!" I said. "Now lets get back" I continued. I was kind of pissed but I decided it would be mean of me not to give people the benefit of the doubt.

We walked back in and ate some food with everyone. After that me, Yaya and Utau went for a walk in the park. The guys were a little far behind. "Did he apologize?" Utau asked. I nodded. "Yeah." I said smiling. "Yaya helped Tadase-kun. He looked really upset so Kairi and Yaya gave him advice!" Yaya squealed. "That's nice" Utau said sighing. We walked until we saw some figure following us. We started to walk a little faster and the figure did the same.

The figure got closer and closer till it cornered us. We saw a man, he wore baggy clothes and looked poor. "Well what pretty girls. Boss would love this" he said. I then stood in front of Utau and Yaya. "What do you want?" I asked confidently. "You." He said coming closer. "Ha. Please. A guy like you has no chance what-so-ever." I said smirking.

He then grabbed me. I kicked him where the sun don't shine. Then we fought. He had punched me in the gut to the ground but I got up doing a spin kick on the ground. He fell the the ground in pain. I got up and dusted off my skirt. I saw Ikuto, Kukai, Kairi and Tadase in the back coming so I faced the girls. But instead of relief there faces filled with horror. I was about to turn around when he smacked my head into the concrete ground. I felt dizzy. All I could hear was Ikuto and Kukai yelling "AMU!".

I quickly regained my strength and did a nice Hinamori kick. I was now standing and smirking while he was on the ground. "Told ya so. You weren't worth my time." I said arrogantly. I knew I was being mean but he started it. Ikuto and Kukai ran towards us. Utau and Yaya hugging me from behind. I smiled. "There was no need to worry." I said smiling. The two girls crying and holding me. Ikuto, Kukai, Kairi and Tadase came to us shocked at what they saw.

"What just happened?" Kukai asked. "Some guy attacked us." I said blankly. We walked away from the scene. Kairi was worried about Yaya so he took her home but just before he turned to me. "Arigato Amu-Dono" he said bowing and walking away with Yaya.

"I should go with them." Tadase said. He turned to me then hugged me. "You were amazing! Thank god you never go hurt." He said squeezing me tighter. I felt a sharp pain in my side. I was so sore. I hadn't fought for a while. He pulled away and said his good byes to us then left.

Kukai was trying to calm Utau while me and Ikuto walked ahead. He was silent this entire time. He looked kind of angry. So I grabbed his hand. He looked shocked but he didn't turn once. He just squeezed my hand.

We got home to see the guests were still there so instead of going in we sat at a near by bench. Utau and I sat down while Ikuto and Kukai just looked at us. "Why are there so many fights going on? I thought this was a safe place." Kukai said to Ikuto and Utau. "It is. Ever since you guys came its gotten worse." Ikuto said. "It's me. I should go with Musashi." I said sighing. "No way! I'm not letting you have a gang war!" Utau said. "Agreed. Amu and Kukai are staying here. I don't care if we are all in more danger. I'm not letting my best friend or Amu go through a gang war." Ikuto said. I looked over and Kukai "fine." I sighed.

We went inside the house and told Aruto and Souko about what had happened. They agreed on our theory and like Utau and Ikuto they protested our idea of leaving.

It was the day of the party. Souko and Aruto had tried to teach us all about the people and how to dance. Ikuto and Utau were out all day doing a recording. So when they came back we started to get ready.

I put on the midnight blue dress and added my own flare. But of course Souko and Utau went crazy on my face and hair. I wore light make up and had a beautiful hair style.

"Amu? I think you should wear heels. You look tiny compared to Ikuto." Utau said handing me black pumps. Souko looked lovely but Utau is the one that looked gorgeous. Kukai was going to flip.

Kukai p.o.v

Me, Ikuto and Aruto waited for the girls to come down. I was getting bored. Then I saw Souko walking down. She looked good. But after, Utau is the one who amazed me.

She walked down wearing a dark purple dress. It was a flared out one like Amu's but it was longer. Her hair was tied into a high pony tail at the top of her head and had a purple flower in it. She looked gorgeous and tonight she was mine.

Ikuto p.o.v

Utau and mom already walked down but Amu was delaying. "Amu! You don't have to be embarrassed! Come on!" Utau screamed. Just then. The most beautiful girl walked down the stairs. I was breathless. Amu looked beyond beautiful. I just couldn't say anything. She shyly walked down the stairs in the most beautiful dress. I just couldn't breathe. I just couldn't.


	11. Chapter 10

**Aria: Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! It's pretty long so enjoy. Oh and thanks for the reviews! I love them! They inspire me! So personal thanks to all of you! Oh and please continue to review or ill think no one likes the chapter…. But yeahhhh! So here's the chapter!**

**Amu: Aria-sama doesn't own Shugo Chara! _**

San: Essentially the Japanese equivalent of the English "Miss" or "Mister." It is an honorific that shows the proper level of respect in most situations.  
-Chan: A "cute" honorific, this is used mainly for girls or young children, but can also be used to address pets, and even lovers. It expresses endearment and affection.  
-Kun: The honorific used for boys. It is sort of a less-cutesy version of -chan. It can be used with boys your age or on boys who are younger than you or in a lower position.  
-Sama: Indicates a very high level of respect for the addressee. Appropriate for use when talking to somebody on a higher level than you are.  
-Dono: "Lord." Indicates an incredibly high level of respect, but only used on males.  
-Sempai/Senpai: Used to address upperclassmen. 

Ikuto p.o.v

Amu walked down wearing a midnight blue dress. It was flared out at mid thigh and it was sleeveless. She of course added her own flare; she wore netted fingerless gloves that ended just a little above her wrist. Her hair was all tied to the side with a cute little midnight blue rose.

She shyly walked down. "Ah.. Sorry it's just these clothes are embarrassing." She said shyly. I was at my limit.

Amu p.o.v  
Ikuto wouldn't stop staring at me, I swear he was ready to eat me. Like a lion and a lamb. We went in Utau's car. They both sat together while me and Ikuto sat at the back.

I was staring out the window when I suddenly felt Ikuto's hand in mine and his hot breath against my ear. "You look beautiful. What are you trying to do to me?" He said seductively. I blushed and smacked him in the gut. "P-per-pervert!" I said. "You can't do that tonight because tonight you mine." He said. I blushed and looked away.

I felt a buzz on my phone. I look at it to see a text from Yaya. "Yaya is throwing a Halloween party Friday! Let's go buy costumes after school tomorrow!" I read out loud. "YES!" Utau yelled. "Girls only." I finished. "AWH! Why?" Kukai whinnied. "Not the party Baka! The shopping trip! You'll have to wait to see our costumes!" Utau said. "I'm probably gonna skip." Ikuto said. "Why? Wouldn't it be funny? Teenage party? Costumes? Dancing?" I said. He smirked. "I'll go if you want me too." he said. I blushed again. "As if!" I said.

"Hey lovebirds? We're here!" Utau said. I was scared and nervous but I know I have to do a good job.

Amu p.o.v  
I walked into a huge ballroom holding Ikuto's arm. The place was huge. People in dresses and suits dancing and mingling. It reminded me of the party's I use to go with that woman. I shook the thought out of my head and walked in with Ikuto.

We walked in with all eyes on us. We started to mingle with the rest of the people. "Ah! Tsukiyomi-sama! Nice to see you again! Oh- who's this?" A young girl in her early 20's said. Ikuto smiled. "This is my girlfriend." He said. "Hello nice to meet you. My name is Amu. Amu _**Hinamori**_." I said emphasizing my last name. "Hinamori? Oh so sorry Hinamori-sama. I didn't know you were with bla- Tsukiyomi-sama." She said bowing and leaving. "Hinamori-sama?" Ikuto turned asking me. "You can make any name sound famous if you say it like that" I said sticking my tongue out at him privately.

In the distance I saw Kukai and Utau talking to people. Kukai looked good. It's good. He remembers the lessons of that time. Again I should stop thinking about that.

Me and Ikuto went to the snacks but I felt we were being watched. I observed the expressions of the people. The elders and adults looked at Ikuto with disgust and the younger people looked at him with admiration and jealously. I glared back at the elders staring.

"Amu?" Ikuto said snapping me away from glaring. "Yes?" I said looking at him. "Do you want any thing?" He asked pointing at the food. "Umm no. Maybe later" I said. He sighed. "These things are so boring." He said. I raised a brow. "Then let me, Amu Hinamori, your girlfriend, make this boring party some fun." I said winking.

He looked a little pink but quickly changed into his usual smirk. He cupped on hand on my cheek. "Of course, Amu-koi." He said emphasizing koi. I blushed bright red.

I felt eyes stabbing my back. I turned around to see a familiar face. "Well, if it isn't Amu Hinamori. Or should I call you _**Hinamori-hime**_." He said. Ikuto wrapped his arm around my waist and tightened it. I blushed slightly. "Ha. Well if it isn't my old friend, Kieski. How nice to see you at a gathering like this." I said darkly but still smiling. "It is much to my surprise to see someone like you at a party like this." He said back. I felt Ikuto's arm tighten even more. "I came here to accompany my boyfriend. Ikuto Tsukiyomi." I said. "Haha. His your boyfriend? Hahaha! You guys are perfect! The black cat and the pink demon. Just perfect." He said. There it was again. Black cat!

Just then Aruto came. "Ah. Ikuto. I found you. I need you to come with me to meet someone." He said. "My apologizes Kieski-San. I have to go." I said following Ikuto and Aruto.

"Thanks. I needed that." I said to Aruto. "No problem. Anyway how do you know prince Keiski? He is royal blood." Aruto said. "Yeah. How?" Ikuto asked. "Oh umm I've seen him around before." I said almost mumbling. I had to lie! They couldn't find about that!

Ikuto looked suspicious but we soon had to meet some people.

Kukai p.o.v  
Damn these rich people. I held on to Utau the whole time. A fine looking guy made there way over to her. "Utau-chan! It's nice of you to see you." He said totally ignoring my presence. "Uhhhh yes. Oh but have you met my boyfriend?" She said quickly before he could kiss her hand. "Hello there. My name is Kukai Souma _**Hinamori**_." I said emphasizing my last name. He looked a little shaken. I laughed mentally. "Ah-h H-Hinamori-sama! Nice to to me-meet you" he said bowing and leaving. "Sama?" Utau asked. "Hey. I wanna pretend to be rich too you know." I said lying but in a cute way. She just huffed.

We mingled around and watched Ikuto and Amu. I noticed Kieski was there. Shit shit shit. Not him. I should go, but Utau will suspect something. I panic and pulled Utau to Aruto. "Aruto. That guy looks like he's bothering Amu and Ikuto? You mind helping?" I asked. "Sure" he said walking over to them but before I could see what happened Utau pulled me to away. "What?" I asked. "Sorry, I saw someone I didn't want to see." She said. She looked a little upset.

I looked around. How do I make her happy. I want to make her happy. Ah! I know. "_My lady_?" I said bowing holding my hand out. "May I have this dance?" I asked in a much princely voice with a light blush on my face. "Uh-uh-yea." She answered flustered with what I had said.

I laughed as we started to dance. "What a lady-like answer." I said teasing her. "Shut up!" She said blushing. "Hehe. Utau you look so beautiful today." I said as we danced. "T-thanks. Your not too bad yourself jock." She said. I smiled and we continued to dance.

Amu p.o.v  
Ikuto and Aruto were talking to some business people so me and Souko were bored so we were eating. Then a kind of grubby man came up to us. "Hey there Aruto. Ah. Souko looking as beautiful as ever." He said in a weird tone. "Mr. Yamamoto! Nice to see you too. Ikuto this is Mr. Yamamoto. The son of the CEO of Yamamoto corp. A very very big company." He said point out to Ikuto. "Ah what have we here. A beautiful pink head. You look... Very hot. You should call me sometime. I'll show you how things are done." He said. I was disgusted. "Haha. As you can see I'm with Ikuto. Sorry." I said coolly. "Of course. Well I'll see you later Aruto." He said. "I don't like him." Ikuto said. His fists were balled at his sides. His knuckles white. "Ikuto chill. Only a few more hours." I said patting his arm.

"After I meet some more people I want you to promise me a dance." He said. "Yeah sure whatever you want Ikuto-koi" I said with a light blush but smirking as he blushed a little as well.

Me and Souko were talking while Aruto and Ikuto had to meet some important people. Then we heard uproar. We saw that Yamamoto guy was grabbing a girl. "You bumped into me then just apologize? That's it?" He yelled grabbing and pulling her arm around. "Souko can I borrow you drink" I asked seeing as Souko holding a cold glass of Champlain. "Sure but what for?" She asked. I smirked. "You'll see." I said taking the drink.

I walked over to those guys and poured the drink over that Yamamoto guy. "What are you doing?!" He said letting go of the girl. "No. The question is what are you doing? That is no way to treat a girl." I said. "A girl of her status? Please" he said. "Excuse me? What status? We are all human here. You have no right to treat anyone like that. Chill." I said. The girl was now backing away. "No it's okay.." She said to me. "No it's not. Someone needs to teach this pompous. Arrogant. Rich kid some manners" I said glaring at him. "Why you!" He said coming closer to me then I felt an arm around my waist. "Sorry sir but my lady is right. You shouldn't be treating ladies like this. Especially my lady." I heard that familiar husky voice say.

Ikuto had pushed Yamamoto away and just then an older man came to us. "Kei! How dare you!?" I heard the man say. "But father she-" he whinnied but the older one cut him off. "She what? She was right. Hinamori-san was right. Apologize to that poor girl, Hinamori-San and Tsukiyomi-San." He said. Kei scowled. "I'm sorry." He said bowing then leaving out the door. "I apologize for my sons actions. He needed the lesson. Thank you Hinamori-San." He said leaving.

Ikuto wouldn't let go of me. "Ikuto. You can let go of me now." I said. He just pulled me in tighter. "You are a magnet of danger. Worrying me till I act out of character." He said. I huffed. "You wanted to dance right? Come on!" I said pulling him to the dance floor.

Everyone was dancing normally. Me and Ikuto danced a normal waltz. I saw Kukai and Utau and smirked. "Look at Utau and Kukai." I said to Ikuto. He smiled and then it turned into a smirk. "You wanna dance like that?" He asked seeing as Kukai and Utau were slow dancing. I blushed. "N-no." I said stuttering. Ikuto laughed. He put his head against mine. Our faces again inches apart. His arms move to my waist and I in sync moved my arms to his neck.

"Ikuto? You said black cat was a nickname at school? How come people call you that here? People are giving you looks." I said. I felt Ikuto stiffen. "Amu... I... Well I can't lie to you anymore. I... Was an ex-delinquent.. I was a gang leader and on the verge of joining the yakuza. But I stopped. Dad needed an heir for the Tsukiyomi Company so I stopped all that. But my reputation still stands." He said looking down. I brushed my nose against his.

"So what? You don't need to be afraid. Your _**you**_ and I like _**you.**_" I said. Ikuto eyes widened. He smiled. "I was scared to tell you. I thought you would be disappointed." He said under his breath. "Why? Ikuto if you haven't noticed I'm kind of a delinquent myself" I said laughing and winking. His face got closer. He brushed his nose against mine again. I then heard what people were saying. "Look! It's black cat with Hinamori-chan!" Or I would hear a "they are so cute!"

We continued to dance swaying to the music. Our eyes locked together. I heard a cough. I turned to see Kieski standing there. "May I have 1 dance with Amu?" He asked Ikuto. "Sorry. I don't anyone dancing with my Amu. She's mine tonight." Ikuto said pulling me in for a hug from behind and resting his head on my head. I blushed.

Just then Kukai came by with Utau. "Amu, Ikuto. We have to go now." He said. "Ahh! Kukai! Nice to see you too. Oh your here with Tsukiyomi-chan. Oh that's weird. Your sister is here for the same reason. Should I suspect something?" Keiski asked. Me and Kukai flinched. "No of course not. Ikuto here my best friend hooked me up with his sister. Nothing crazy about that." He said poking Ikuto. "Of course not. Well you better be going. I wouldn't want your parents to be angry." He said. Kukai and Utau were walking away and we were following but he stopped me. "Amu. You can't forget the past. No matter how hard you try. You can never forget the promises that were made." He said. I then turned around gave him a sickly smile and quickly left with Utau and Kukai.

We were in the car in silence. Ikuto held onto my hand even in the car. "Ikuto? Are you going to let go?" I asked. "Never." He said. I huffed. I didn't pry away. I was tired because of the events of today. My heart was not at ease. I wanted to be held. After what Keiski said I couldn't calm down. "Amu? Why are hyperventilating?" Ikuto whispered. I turned to him, I felt my eyes widen with fear. I was afraid. I have never been afraid of anyone. "Amu?" He said in a tone that made me cave. I let go of his hand and came closer to him. I put my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. "Amu? Don't worry. I'm here. Don't worry." He said.

His voice put me at ease. He was my safe haven. He had a affect on me. He could make my heart race faster then any car, he could make my face redder then any fire truck but he had another affect on me. He could make me feel safe and at ease. I could always trust him no matter what.

I was drifting to a nice sleep. All I could remember is my last thought.

I'm getting attached to Ikuto Tsukiyomi.


	12. Chapter 11

**Aria: Heyy guys! Here's a new chapter! Its kinda short... well at least shorter then my normal chapters.. hehe! I'll post my other chapter tomorrow! So enjoy!**

**Ikuto: Aria-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

Ikuto p.o.v

Amu was so weak. After the party, after what that guy said she broke. I held her in my arms. Her skin was so cold. Her whole body was trembling. I wrapped my arms tighter and kissed her hair. I pulled her into my lap hoping my body heat would warm her. I felt her breath calm. She was now asleep much to my relief.

We got home and I started to carry her to her room but Kukai stopped me. "Ikuto? You want me to carry her?" Kukai said. "No I got it." I said carrying her up the stairs. I carried her up the stairs and put her on the bed but she wouldn't let go of my hand. I don't know when she grabbed it but she didn't let go. It was like stone.

Utau came in and saw this. She tied a blind fold over my eyes and turned me in a different direction. "You ain't peeping at all!" She said. She changed Amu then removed my blind fold. I had taken off my coat and tie. Kukai came in a brought some clothes for me to change into. I changed with one hand and then I see Kukai and Utau come in with pillows and blankets. "We ain't letting you stay alone with her." Utau said putting a pillow on the floor. Kukai did the same right beside Utau. "Don't do anything weird." He said lying down.

I sighed and lay beside Amu and drifted to sleep. Of course I hugged her close to me. When I felt comfortable I drifted to sleep.

Amu p.o.v  
I woke up in someone's arms. I rolled around to see Ikuto hugging me. I blushed and pushed him off. "Ooff." I heard him say. On the other side of my bed I saw Kukai and Utau sleeping side by side holding hands. I smiled slightly but remember Ikuto. "What was that for?!" He said rubbing his back. "You perverted monkey!" I screamed. "I prefer cat. And let me explain." He said.

He explained last night. I blushed in response. "I... Didn't... I.. Wasn't..." I couldn't find the words to explain myself. "It's okay." Ikuto said patting my head. "We have to go to school." He explained. "Let's walk up Utau and Kukai." I said smirking. He smirked in response.

We both jumped on them. "Oww!" Both of them screamed. "Time to wake up!" I said. Utau got up and later Kukai did too. I looked at the clock. 6:50, that was enough time to take a shower.

I went and took a shower. Then I came to pick out clothes. I would be going shopping after with the girls so something comfy but looking great.

I wore a black skirt, purple leggings and a black and purple stripped sweater with both my shoulders exposed. I let my hair out but I held my bangs back with 2 black X clips and black ankle boots. It was chilly so I had to pull over a black leather jacket and fingerless black gloves.

I ate breakfast in thoughts of what Kieski said. I couldn't get those words out of my head. I couldn't forget the past. "Amu? What's wrong?" Souko asked snapping me back to reality. "Nothing." I said calmly. She thinks I'm so innocent. I'm not. I'm nothing but a sinner who doesn't deserve to live. I sighed and looked out the window.

My eyes widened. It was that time of year. It was when all the leaves fell off a willow tree. I looked over at Kukai. "K-Kukai.. L-l-look.." I said pointing to the tree. Kukai looked at the tree and then back at me. His eyes were widened too. "Amu? What's so bad about tree?" Utau asked. Of course she didn't know what it meant. Kukai still trying to recover from what time of year it was. "Amu..." Was all he could say. I recovered from the shock and smiled weakly at Kukai.

I finished my breakfast and then Ikuto walked down. He grabbed a piece of toast and we left. I was about to get on my motorcycle but Kukai stopped me. "Amu? Are you sure you can drive?" He whispers in my ear. "Yes!" I said a little too loud.

Ikuto looked at us suspiciously. I quickly got on and left. I drove not thinking about it. I went to class trying to forget.

It was lunch time and I was about to get up when that Saaya came up to me. "You." She said. "What?" I asked coolly. "What's wrong with your hair?" She yelled. I was pissed. I didn't want to deal with her. I was about to leave when she grabbed me. I turned to her and stared at her. I smirked evilly. I grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the closest wall. "Amu!" Utau, Kukai and Ikuto yelled.

I held her tight there. "My hair is pink? So what? Yamabuki?" I said harshly. She was being chocked. I was in a bad mood. I then felt Kukai grab my arm. "Amu. Stop." He said. I then felt arms wrap around my waist. "Amu.. Play nice." Ikuto whispered in my ear. Then I saw Utau there standing on the other side of Saaya. I let go of her and breathed heavily.

Utau grabbed Saaya and pulled her to the back of the class. Ikuto let go of me and I sighed. "Sorry. I'm just not feeling well. Kukai? Can we go somewhere together tomorrow alone?" I asked. I knew where I wanted to go. "Sure but when?" He asked. "After school." I said.

Utau p.o.v  
I pulled Saaya to the back of the class. "SAAYA! What the fuck was that!? You know Amu had the intent of killing you! Get off her back!" I yelled at that bitch. She huffed and left.

Amu was sure acting weird. It bothered me. I should talk to Ikuto about it. After Amu calmed down, they were walking off to lunch but I stopped Ikuto. "Guys, you go ahead, I need Ikuto to help with some boxes the teacher asked me to carry down to the janitors office." I said pulling Ikuto with me. "Okay!" Kukai said leaving with Amu.

"What's wrong Utau?" He said. "We need to talk. Alone." I said pulling Ikuto with me to the side of the school.


	13. Chapter 12

**Aria: Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! Oh and a special reply to "Mindy's" Review**

**The reason why she was so dramatic about her hair is in this chapter and about her acting like a queen like is going to be revealed in the plot. Also thank you for your creative criticism, but next time please be a little nicer, I'd appreciate it. I care about what the fans think! **

Ikuto p.o.v  
Utau just told me about the morning talk. "After that Amu's been acting weird!" She said. "I know. Amu wouldn't have the intent to kill but we shouldn't be noisy." I said. "I know but still! I'm worried about Amu. She's my best friend! I care about her." She said looking down. "We can ask Kukai about it. He trusts us and if not then we can follow them tomorrow." I said giving Utau a reassuring smile.

We walked back to the back of the school for lunch. I saw everyone there. But Amu was sitting with Tadase talking. She was leaning against his shoulder. Anger boiling through me. I was ready to grab Tadase and throw him to another planet.

As soon as I came closer. Amu got up and was about to walk toward Kukai but tripped and fell forward but I caught her. She held my arm and then let go. "Sorry. I'm really out of it." She said tapping her head. I nodded but I wasn't done with her. I picked her up over my shoulder. She struggled but I didn't let go. "Hey Kukai? Can I borrow Amu?" I said. "Hmm sure. Just remember to feed her." He said joking around. I smirked. "Thanks." I said.

"Ikuto! Put me down!" Amu yelled. "Amu-chi looks like a bag of rice!" Yaya said. Everyone except Tadase laughed. He was giving me sharp glares. My smirk grew wider. I starting walked away when I heard Tadase say something. "I will not lose." He said. I smirked. "But your sure not winning either. You can have anything you want but this. I will never let go of." I said walking off.

"Put me down." She whinnied. I put her against a tree and sat next to her. "Tell me what's wrong." I said. "So you noticed" she said sighing. "Of course I did." I said. "I just remembered something... horrible. Something I I... wish I could forget and... possibly be forgiven." She said looking down. Forgiven? I could see this was hard for her. I stopped asking and pulled her into my lap. She was stunned at first but leaned against my chest. "Thanks." I heard her whisper. "I need you.." She whispered so quietly that it was barely inaudible but I heard it. I hugged her tighter. I went to her ear and whispered "I will always be here." I said.

Just then Tadase came marching up at us. Amu jumped out of my lap and blushed. I sighed. "Amu-chan, it's time for class." Tadgay said. He's a Bitch. "Thanks for the warning Kiddy-king" I said standing up.

We all walked back and finished class. After school I went straight home. Utau and Amu were going off costume shopping. I was so bored so, I decided to chilled with Kukai and Nagihiko at Nagi's place.

We walked in. It was Kukai's first time so he was amazed. Nagi's house was in a Japanese style so it was pretty different from anyone else's houses.

Kukai p.o.v  
Me, Ikuto and Nagi walked down his hallway to his room. It all looked so ancient! As soon as we got to the end of the hall and entered his room, it was like a transformation. It was all modern! Like a normal high school boy. I was in awe.

The room had a bed, a TV, a dressing table and beanbags! I wondered why a dressing table. There was a hair tie there too. I wonder...

"I know I know big difference but I'd like to live the normal teenage life." Nagi said. Ikuto chuckled. "Sooooo Kukai? I see you and Utau!" Nagi said slyly. I blushed and fumbled the basketball I was holding. "Eh? I-I... There's nothing between us!" I said blushing slightly. Remembering the time I hugged her. "Suree" Ikuto said smirking. "It's obvious you like her!" Nagi said smirking too. I was on my wits! "Yeah so! You and Rima seem chummy." I said turning away. "Me and Rima are engaged. But I was always in love with her. After meeting Amu, she's finally learned to show me some affection." He said happily. "That's great." Ikuto said siting on a beanbag.

"Yeah, but what about you and Amu?" He said smirking. "Yeah? What's up with you and my sister?" I said pretending not to know anything. He growled. "I'm in love with the pinkette. There, I said it! Happy?" He said with a light blush on his cheeks. "Ikuto? Are you blushing? I've never seen you like this!" Nagi yelled. "What? Ikuto blushes all the time around Amu." I said to Nagi. I felt Ikuto glare at me. I smirked.

"Okay, okay enough bashing. Though Ikuto, I have to warn you, I've known Tadase since we were kids. He acts all princely but in reality his really controlling and can be arrogant. He does things without thinking and has a big attitude. I've never met anyone like him. At times he can be nice and all but another times he can be a complete bastard. I'm telling you to watch out." Nagi warned Ikuto. "I'm not going to let him win my Amu's heart let alone hurt her." He said. Just the answer I wanted to here. I patted Ikuto's head. "I'm glad your going to be my brother-in-law!" I said in a fake cheery voice.

Ikuto jerked away. "Stop being a baka." He said. I smiled. I trust Ikuto.

Amu pov  
I was costume shopping with the girls. I had completely forgotten all my worries and had a great time. We went through countless shops and found costumes for Rima and Yaya. Rima bought a clown costume which was called Clown Drop. And Yaya bought a bunny costume called Dear Baby.

We finally went into a shop that had my style of costumes. I looked at some racks but couldn't find anything I liked. Utau looked like she found something. "Hey look at this! It's an angel costume! I'm going with this!" She said running to the change room. I looked around more and then Rima and Yaya came up to me.

"Amu! This is perfect!" Rima said smiling evilly. She handed me the costume and pushed me into the change room beside Utau's.

I read the name out loud. "Amulet Devil?" I said. I sighed and put the costume on. It was so embarrassing. I slipped the beanie on and walked out.  
"Amu! It looks so cute on you! But wait, I don't like the beanie.. Here! Wear this!" Utau says handing me devil ears. I put them on and they all looked at me in awe. "It's kinda embarrassing.." I said shyly.

Utau made me change out of it and bought it. I sighed as we left the store. We all parted ways and went home. As soon as I got home, I saw Souko and Aruto waiting for me. Kukai was too.

"Amu, we need to talk to you alone." Aruto said. I nodded. Utau looked a little shaken. Utau ran upstairs to her room taking my bag with her. "We wanted to talk about your parents" I heard Souko say.

Ikuto p.o.v  
Utau ran up the stairs beside me. We both tried to listen to what they were talking about but we heard nothing. All we saw was dad and mom whispering something to them then suddenly hugging both of them. Amu and Kukai were in tears. I didn't know what to make of it.

I looked at Utau and she looked back. "We have to ask them about this!" She said in a whisper. "Yeah." I answered. I looked back to see Kukai and Amu walking up the stairs. I grabbed Utau and ran into her room. I heard Amu run to her room and Kukai did the same.

After a while, Kukai came into my room. Me and Utau were talking this whole time and when Kukai came in we stopped. "Ikuto? Utau? I need to talk to you." He said slipping in silently.

I was sitting on my computer chair and Utau on the bed. Kukai went and sat on the bed beside Utau. "So, your probably wondering why your parents wanted to talk to us and why Amu's acting so weird." He started. I nodded. "Well, Me and Amu aren't the only children in our family. We had a little sister, her name was Ami." He said looking down. "Where is she now?" Utau asked. "Ami passed away on the day a willow tree loses all its leaves." He said in almost a whisper. "Amu thinks its all her fault! It was all an accident. All of it. Ami died in a car crash." He said with tears also threatening to fall.

"Amu... Had a lot of trauma from the accident... That's when she starting pushing everyone away.. She became a empty doll.. I tried my best to fix it.. But I didn't succeed. She goes around carrying it like a sin. She's afraid to do what she wants. She's afraid of living a normal life. But after a while she loosened up, she tries to live a normal life. It's all that damn Kieski's fault! He reminds Amu..." He continued.

"Wait, how do you know Kieski?" I asked. "He used to play with us... He was kind of in love with Amu..." He said averting his eyes. "Oh umm well, what did our parents want to talk about?" Utau asked. "They... They wanted to know what was up with Amu." He said. "Why would prince Kieski, do all that to Amu?" Utau asked. "Because she doesn't like him." Kukai said. I saw tears around Kukai's eyes. "Please, take care of my sister." He said.

Utau just hugged Kukai. "We will." Was all I could say. He smiled. "Right now all Amu needs is for life to be normal. She hates pity." Kukai said. I nodded. I left Kukai and Utau in my room and went to Amu. I knocked. "Amu?" I asked.

After a little while Amu opened the door. I found see tried tears around her eyes. "You wanna go get some ice cream?" I asked. "Umm sure." She said leaving her room. "Hold on let me get something." I said going into my room.

I walk into my room and see Utau holding Kukai. I just walked in and grabbed my violin case. I walked down to see Amu waiting for me.

I grabbed her hand and walked out. I walked and walked until we got to the park. "Ikuto? Don't you think it's a little too cold for ice cream?" She asked. "Oh... Right... Umm how's Taiyaki?" I asked. I needed to make her feel better. I needed too. She gave me a weak smile. "Sure." She said. I pulled her to a Taiyaki shop and bought 2 chocolate flavored ones.

Me and Amu sat down on a bench and ate the Taiyaki in silence. "Amu... I heard about you sister." I said. She turned to me wide eyed. "W-what did Kukai t-tell you?!" She said. "He told me about... How... Your sister passes away in a car accident." I said sighing. She was still wide-eyed. She didn't say anything and I didn't either. I got up and grabbed my violin.

"I'm not going to say, you can't blame yourself because even if I did, you probably wouldn't listen. So instead I'm going to tell you to live for Ami! Live the life she wanted you too. Do the things she wished too. Don't live your life carrying a big sin. Live it to the fullest for Ami. Live a life she could have lived." I said pulling out my violin. I played a song I remembered from childhood.

It was a song I heard in the park. I heard it once and I knew it. It had a gentle tone with a sad sound mixed in with a a feeling I just couldn't describe. I just played it passionately.

I finished the song and then opened my eyes to see Amu making an expression I only thought to be fictional. Her eyes filled with tears but it wasn't sadness. Another expression I did not know. Her eyes filled with tears yet there was a warm smile on her face. I was shocked. That smile had an effect on me.

Me and Amu sat on the bench. "Amu? Can I ask you something?" I asked. "Sure?" She said. "Umm why did you almost kill Saaya? She just made one remark about your hair... I know she can be a bitch but you almost KILLED HER!" I asked. "Oh um... Well, actually, I don't really like it when people comment about my hair... I was always bullied because of it but Ami always loved my hair. She was even jealous of it. Her last words had to do with my hair. She told me to be proud of it. She knew I got bullied over it. She knew everything but stayed oblivious to it all." She said hugging her knees. "Oh..." I said quietly.

"But I shouldn't have almost killed her; I was in a bad mood. Kukai always said I might have angry issues." She said in a happier tone. "Maybe" I teased. She smacked me. The mood lightened.

Amu p.o.v  
Kukai told Ikuto only half of it. But I'm glad he didn't tell them everything. If he did, I don't think Ikuto or Utau would want us around anymore. Me and Ikuto started to walk back when Ikuto got a phone call. I heard yelling and then Ikuto yelled back. "UTAU AND KUKAI DID WHAT?" He yelled. What did Kukai and Utau do!?


	14. Chapter 13

**Aria: Hey Aria here! Here is a new chapter!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara! **

**Oh and please please please review! I feel like no one likes it when i barely get any reviews...**

Amu p.o.v  
Me and Ikuto ran home. We ran inside to see... Aruto, Souko, Kukai and Utau covering in... RAMEN NOODLES! I started to laugh. Ikuto did too. I laughed so hard I fell to the ground. Ikuto started laughing too. "W-what happened?" I asked in between laughs. "IT WAS HIM/HER!" Kukai and Utau said in unison.

"Tell us what happened!" I yelled. "Kukai first." Ikuto said. "Me and Utau were having a ramen eating contest and I was winning for course but Utau started throwing noodles at me! We kinda got into a fight.." Kukai said but Utau cut off. "What?! Sure I was the one who throw the first noodle but your the one who started it! You had to taunt me! Making that face!" She yelled. "So that explains why you two are covered in noodles but what about Souko and Aruto?" I asked.

"Mom and dad tried to stop the fight but they ended up in the middle of it.." Utau laughed. Ikuto started to laugh too. "Okay! That's enough! Go take a shower!" Aruto yelled. "You too!" Souko said. Me and Ikuto laughed.

After what Aruto and Souko told us about our parents, we felt at home here. We didn't need to mind about being in a strangers home.

I came down to see Ikuto sitting on the breakfast bar eating spaghetti. "Hey! I want some!" I yelled. He then shoved a forkful into my mouth. "Here." He said with a straight face. I had it OMG it was so good. "Whmo mhfade it?" I asked. "What?" He asked. I punched him in the stomach. "Get the fork out of my mouth!" I screamed. "Oh and who made this?" I asked. "My mom." He answered simply. "It's good" I said remembering the awesome flavor.

I ate a plate of spaghetti with Ikuto alone in silence. I could tell he was in deep thought but of course I was too. I kept thinking about what he said. He told me to live for her and that's what I was going to do. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I looked at it to see a text from Hikaru. 'Hey Amu, I just wanted to confirm for tomorrow after school?' I read. I didn't reply instead I got up and called him.

"Hello?" I heard.  
"Hey, I just read your text. What are you talking about?" I asked  
"What? Kukai didn't tell you? Me, you, Kukai and Tsukasa are going over to Ami's grave. Me and Tsukasa are picking you up from the Tsukiyomi's." he said simply.  
"No Kukai didn't tell me, but that does sound good. I can't wait to see you. I haven't seen you since the battle at Hiyama bridge!" I yelled.  
"Yeah. I miss you guys. But me and Tsukasa are doing fine. Anyway, gotta go, love ya sis!" He yelled.  
"I miss you too. Love you bye!" I yelled back.

Ikuto looked at me weird. "So.. Who was that?" He asked. I sat beside him finishing my dinner. "That was Hikaru." I said causally. "And who's Hikaru?" He asked. "My friend." I answered. "Just a friend?" He asked. I started to laugh. "Yup. I don't think Hikaru sees me like that." I said. Hikaru was Ami's age. He's like my little brother.

Ikuto still stared at me. I stared back. Our staring contest was interrupted when I heard Utau scream. I ran upstairs to see Utau screaming because of a bug. A BUG! "Your screaming because of a bug? A BUG?!" I yelled repeating my thoughts. Of course I was scared too but I wouldn't admit it. Utau hid behind me while I tried to kill the bug with a slipper. I missed miserably. Then it hit me! Someone could help us. Just as I was about to yell for someone, Utau yelled. She didn't yell for her brother. Or her dad, she yelled for "KUKAI!".

Kukai came running shirtless with shorts. His hair still wet and his 6-pack showing. "What's wrong?!" He yelled. "Bug..." I whispered. He face-palmed himself. He grabbed the slipper from my hand and smacked the bug. He picked it up with a tissue and through it out. "You guys are safe from the evil bug." He said chivalrously. I laughed. Utau looked red. Of course she would blush. My brother has a 6 pack. I mentally giggled and went to take a shower.

I took a shower and went to bed.

'_I walked down a paved path towards my family. There was Mom, Dad, Kukai and Ami. Suddenly, the path became black. I started to run towards them but they kept getting farther and farther. Then there stood Kukai, Ikuto, Utau, Souko and Aruto. I starting to run faster but I still couldn't catch up. Slowly each one of them disappeared. I was now alone in pitch black. I started to fall, as soon as I hit the ground a new scene came. It was Ami's dead body in my hands. Her skin colder then ice, whiter then snow and covering in __**red**__. Tears streamed down my face but nothing would bring her back. My body started to shake. Everything became black again. I couldn't see anything. All I could hear was "ugly pink hair" or "cursed hair killed the sister." _

'_ugly pink...'_

'_Ugly pink...' _

'_Ugly..._

I felt someone shaking me. I wake up to see Ikuto sitting on my bed trying to wake me up. "Amu! Wake up! You were having a night-" he started but I didn't let him continue. I hugged him. "Ikuto.." I said. He left me in my dream. I couldn't handle it. "let me go get your brother." He said. "No... Don't leave me.. I don't want to be alone." I said. He picked me up and led me to Utau's room. He set me down on the bed and woke up Utau. After a while Ikuto left and I fell asleep next to the angelic Utau. Utau had a sisterly affect on me. She was my best friend. She would always be there for me just like Ikuto.

I woke up next morning and got ready for school. I wore a white top that had black sleeves and a red cross outlined with black in the middle. The sleeves were three-quarter and covered my elbows. With it I wore red shorts and red and black plaid socks with black boots. The boots had red laces and ended an inch above my ankle. I added some belts and chains to the shorts, a chained bracelet and a black chocker.

We all drove to school in our usual formation. As soon as we got to school, everyone stared at me. I heard some whispers as we made our way down to class. "She almost killed Saaya-san! She is scary!" or "she is untouchable." It pissed me off. As soon as I got to class, I saw Saaya standing there talking but as soon as she saw me she was shaking. I walked up to her and bowed my head. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I should not have reacted that way." I said lifting my head up with a smile. She glared at me. "Forgive you? Don't make me-" she said but I cut her off. "I don't care if you forgive me or not. I'm just trying to be polite." I said leaving to my seat.

Class dragged on and now it was finally lunch. I got up and waited for Utau. "Hey, you can go without me. I have some stuff to talk to the teacher about." Utau said. I decided to leave. I walked down the halls towards the door but Saaya and another girl I haven't seen before stopped me. "Hinamori Amu! You won't get away with almost killing me!" Saaya yelled. "So this is the chick who thinks she can have both Ikuto-sama and Tadase-sama?!" The blond girl with icy blue eyes said. "Ugly. Pink. Hair." Saaya said. I grew angry but I didn't say anything or do anything. My Cool'n'Spicy facade came up. "If you're done your little show then I would like it if you'd move." I said. Of course I just added oil to fire. "SHUT THE FUCK UP UGLY PINK! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, ALL OF THAT EGO OF YOURS WILL BE NOTHING! AND THAT PINK HAIR WILL BE NOTHING BUT ASHES!" Saaya yelled. She started to come at me but then I felt the presence of 3 people.

I felt someone pick up a piece of my hair and kiss it. As soon as I saw that midnight blue I knew it was Ikuto. "Awh. But I like pink. It tastes nice." He said. Then I felt Kukai's arms crossed on my head. He rested his head there and said "I think pink is cool! Don'tcha think so?" Finally Utau came and stood on the other side of me. "Pink is very cool." She said in her idol voice. I smiled warmly. The two girls got scared and ran off.

I had realized something at that moment.

I had found my true home.

_Home should be a place where you belong. Where people care about you. _


	15. Chapter 14

**Aria: Hey guys! New chapter! The plots gonna start opening up soon so beware O.o**

**Amu: Shouldn't you be thanking them for the reviews?**

**Aria: I was about to till someone interrupted.**

**Ikuto: Amu-koi that's not nice.**

**Aria: HA! Anyway, Thanks alot for the reviews! I appreciate them Alot! Please review! **

**Ikuto: Aria doesn't own Shugo chara!**

Amu pov

After school, we all drove home and ate. Me and Kukai went to go change. I changed into a short black dress. It flared out at the bottom with netting under. I wore it with dark fish nets under and long black boots. To finish it I added long black gloves and a sagged black hat at the back of my head.

Kukai wore a black Tux. It had a white shirt and black tie. Kukai of course did not button up the overcoat.

We walked down the stairs and waited for Hikaru to come. Ikuto and Utau spied at us suspiciously. It was getting awkward. I stated to fidget under Ikuto's stare. Kukai seemed fine. He didn't care they were staring. "So where are you guys going?" Utau asked. "To Hikaru's" Kukai answered. "Where's that?" Ikuto asked. "Near hometown." I said.

Just then we heard a knock on the door. Utau went to go open the door. In came, Hikaru and Tsukasa. "Hikaru!" I went and hugged. Hikaru was a sweet boy. Only about 14 but he was much stronger and intelligent then any 16 year old. He just lacked feelings which he gradationally obtained after meeting Ami.

I remember our childhood summers. I would get out of THAT women's house and run over to the park to play with Kukai, Ami and Hikaru. It was hard because me, Kukai and Ami had to sneak out without being noticed but Ami always wanted to see Hikaru. It was cute. Me and Kukai couldn't say no.

As we were about to leave, Ikuto stopped me. "Amu!" He said grabbing my shoulder. He suddenly kissed my forehead and smirked. "Good luck." He said. I blushed and punched him in the gut. Utau looked at Kukai. "You better come back quick so we could have another Raman battle that I WILL SO BEAT YOU IN." She said to him. Kukai smiled warmly, "Sure! I'll let you try." He said winking.

Utau p.o.v  
After they left, me and Ikuto were ready to kill each other! We were so bored it was driving us insane. Normally, we play video games with Kukai or Amu, watch movies, go out, or talk! Now me and Ikuto our bored. "I miss Kukai... And Amu.." I said sighing. "Me too.." I heard him whisper. I smiled. "So I hear your in love with Amu." My smile turned into a smirk. "So I hear your in love with Kukai." He said mimicking me. I glared at him. Do I love Kukai? I don't know..

It was now around 10pm. We had school tomorrow but Amu and Kukai still never came back. "I think we should call them." I suggested. "Whatever." He replied trying to act cool. "Fine. You call Amu, and I'll call Kukai." I said smiling.

I finished dinner and went to my room. I dialed Kukai's number and waiting. Damn I was blushing. Why was I so flustered. "Hello?" I heard Kukai's deep voice. "Ahh Hey. When are you guys coming back? Ahh Mom wants to know. It's not like I do." I said hating to admit that it was my choice to call. He laughed. "Souko eh? Just admit you miss me." He said. I blushed harder. "You wish." I said huffing.

"So when are you guys coming back?" I asked. "Soon. We are in our way back now but it's gonna take sometime. At 12? Don't wait up for us. We have school." He said in a more serious tone. "Whatever. How's Amu?" I asked. "She's good." He answered. Suspicious. "Well, I guess I'll see you later." I said. "Goodnight Utau-chan." He said emphasizing chan. "Goodnight Kukai-chan." I said mocking him. He laughing again. "See you later." He agreed and hung up. I sighed. What's with me?

Ikuto p.o.v  
I heard Utau calling Kukai so I guess I could call Amu. I dialed her number and waited for her answer. "Hello?" She said. "Hey there, how's my little strawberry?" I said teasing her. "Sleepy..." She answered sighing. Woah. She must be tired! She didn't even protest to the name. "How was the trip?" I asked. "Fine.." She said in the same sleepy tone. I wanted to get her back on her feet. "Don't fall asleep. You never know what people could do to you.. There are a lot of secret perverts out there." I said teasing. "PERVERTS LIKE YOU!" She yelled.

I laughed. "Your such a tease." I said. I heard her huff. "Whatever!" She yelled. Utau and her are both so stubborn. "At least your wide awake." I said smiling. "Mission accomplished." She said sarcastically. "I miss you." I said. She didn't take it seriously. "Stop teasing me!" She yelled obviously blushing. "Big bad wolf eh?" I said sighing. She stayed silent. "Hey Ikuto?"she asked. "Yes Amu?" I answered. "How's Utau?" She asked. "Good why?" I asked. "Oh nothing. I miss Utau." She said. "Don't you miss me?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"YEAH RIGHT! WHO WOULD MISS A PERVERT LIKE YOU!" She screamed. I laughed silently. "But Amu~ I miss you." I said. She huffed again. "Goodnight." She said. "Amu?" I asked. "Yeah?" She answered. "When are you coming home?" I asked. Se paused for a moment. "Home? Hmm around 12?" She said. "Don't wait up." She continued. "Goodnight Amu." I said seductively. "N-night." She stuttered.

After an hour, the clock struck midnight. I go down stairs to see Utau sitting on the couch watching TV. "Your waiting for Kukai aren't you?" I said sighing. "Yeah. What of it. I'm waiting for Amu too." She said pouting. We waited for a while. Just as I was about to fall asleep they came. Amu walked in almost falling over. She sat on single couch beside the long love seat. She basically collapsed. Kukai fell over on the other one.

"Hey.. You guys waited." Kukai said. "Yeah didn't we tell you not too?" Amu said barely awake. "We wanted too. Ikuto went crazy without you guys." Utau said. I smacked her arm. "Actually Utau's the one who went crazy." I said. Amu and Kukai laughed. "Okay. Okay, I'm sleepy. Someone carry me to bed." She said probably not meaning it. But I smirked. I got up and lifted her up bridal style. "I-I-Ikuto! I didn't mean literally!" She said.

Amu p.o.v  
He carried me up the stairs and dropped me on the bed. He sat on the end while I leaned against the the bed frame. "What's between you and Hikaru?" He asked me. I sighed. I should just tell him or he is not gonna leave me alone. I had my eyes closed and as soon as I opened them I saw Ikuto hovering over me. "Hikaru is just..." I couldn't finish my sentence under his intense glare.

"He was in love with Ami. We use to play together when we were little." I finally said as he brushed his lips against mine. I blushed and pushed him away.

Utau p.o.v  
After Ikuto and Amu went upstairs Kukai came to sit beside me. He laid on my lap covering his eyes with his arm. "Tired?" I asked. He sighed. "Beyond!" He said. "Well, your lucky I waited for you." I said huffing. "Very lucky, the infamous Utau stayed awake for me." He said smugly. I was about to say something when he suddenly came up and kissed my nose. "Very lucky." He said smiling. I was speechless.

He picked me up and headed upstairs. He dropped me in my room and said he had something to do with Amu.

Amu p.o.v  
Just after I pushed Ikuto back Kukai came in. "Sorry, Ikuto. I need to talk to Amu alone.. You should go to sleep." He said. Ikuto nodded but first kissed my forehead and left.

Kukai sat on the end of my bed. "Amu. Don't take what Musashi said seriously. It may be true but we can't throw away all this. We promised Souko and Aruto that we wouldn't fight unless absolutely necessary." He explained.

Flashback.  
_We were at Ami's grave in the cemetery. After we finished visit we saw Musashi on our way back. "Amu, Kukai, I need you both! The Kyoto gang is relentless! I need your strength and skills." He said to us. "No, you have to fight your own battles." Kukai said to him. "It's not just my battle. Don't you want to avenge Ami? It was the Kyoto gang. Enemies of the Great-" before he could finish I cut him off. "Don't say him name." I said icily._

"They sent men to kill your precious younger sister and yet you stay still. Move! Make a move! Take revenge." He yelled. Kukai simply cut him off. "We know what we are doing-" but I cut him off. "We'll think about it." I said leaving.

End of Flashback.

"Yes but Kukai! You fully ignore what he said! I know it was Kyoto for sure! I've known for years but haven't had the guts to fight! But I have them now!" I said. "Amu, just stay put okay? We belong here. We deserve to live a normal teenage life. It's something we never got, those "so-called parents" didn't give it to us. We had to make it. Don't deny all our hard work." He said. "Fine.." I said in defeat. Kukai left and I changed. I drifted to sleep thinking about the offer.

The next morning I woke up on time and took a shower. I came out and got changed into a long black sweater and black shorts with white and black striped leggings and black ankle boots. I tied my hair into a bun and walked out. The chains on my shorts clanked against my belt while I walked down the stairs. I saw Kukai and Utau but no Ikuto. "Where is Ikuto?" I asked. Kukai and Utau smirked. "You're so concerned. It's cute." Utau squealed. Kukai sighed. "He left early for something." He said.

We got to school and Ikuto wasn't there. He came right at the bell. He was huffing like he had been running. I looked at him suspiciously. Class had gone by and it was finally time for lunch. I walked down the halls to the roof instead of the back of the school. We changed location because of the damn teachers always yelling at us. I realized I was alone. Ikuto came up with a devious smirk. "What?" I asked looking at him.

"If Kiddy King gets a date with you then I do too." He said. "What?" I questioned again. "Me and you are going out tomorrow." He said. Just then everyone came up. I blushed madly. Utau and Kukai seem to have smirks on their faces. I ate lunch with a huge blush on my face. Tadase sat beside me and talked about his day. I stuttered at ever word. I couldn't get what Ikuto said out of my head. Date...

After school, Utau dragged me shopping. "Amu, you have to look cute on your date!" she said. I blushed. "but-" i started. "No buts!" she said. She dragged me from store to store and finally picked an outfit. She then dragged me to the studio. "Amu? I need your help. I'm performing in a few weeks for the Christmas fundraising concert! You need to perform with me! I also... I want to sing Kukai a song!" she blurted out.

Me and Utau worked hard for the next couple of hours. I decided to help her. She was in love with my brother and he was in love with her. It was also my job as her best friend. Heck I'd love to sing too.

Time skip~ After school the next day.

I got ready in the outfit Utau prepared for me. I wore a purple and white stripped under shirt that has no collar and begins just under my shoulders. Over top of this I wore a white top that has a strap around her neck. The top also has a black ribbon tied at the center and black frills at the arms. I wore it with purple boots and black long socks ending a little lower then mid-thigh. Utau tied my bangs back and added a X clip. I walked down stairs to see Ikuto wearing black jeans and a white tee shirt with a black cardigan. He looked at and smiled. I blushed. How was I being dragged into this?

He grabbed my hand and we left. "Where are we going?" I asked. He smirked. "Somewhere fun." He said as we he pulled me on his motorcycle and drove off. I grabbed onto him and held on tight.

Today might be fun.


	16. Chapter 15

Amu p.o.v  
Ikuto and I appeared at the beach I wanted to go to. It was the one with the mesmerizing sunset. But It was way too early for a sunset. We walked on the paved path close to the sand and talked. Ikuto sat me down on the bench and told me to wait for him.

So here I am waiting for that perverted neko to come back. I blushed at the thought of us on a date. I couldn't believe it. I was so confused. There was Tadase and then Ikuto. I don't know why I feel safe around Ikuto and not Tadase.

"Hey Amu? Want some?" Ikuto said snapping me out of my thoughts. There the infamous Ikuto stood holding a cone of chocolate ice cream. "Y-yeah." I answered stuttered. He smirked and sat beside me. "We're gonna have to share." He said. He gave me first lick. I tasted the bitter-sweet taste of chocolate and handed to him. He then licked the same spot I had! "W-what are you doing?!" I yelled blushing madly. This reminds me of the day at the park..

"It tastes better this way." He said smirking. I blushed harder and brushed it off. We finished the ice cream and talked for hours. Close to sunset we walked and talked on the path about everything and almost anything.

He started to ask about my past. "What was your childhood like?" He asked. "Childhood?" I asked hesitantly. "Yeah." He answered casually. "Well, you guess you could say it was normal. Kukai and I were very attached to our parents. My mom was very feminine and girly. She loved to write. She wrote songs for my dad. Of course my mom wasn't one to sing. She composed songs and she loved to dance. My father was the wild one. He was the one who would do crazy things with us. He taught us how to fight. We excelled in sports because of him. He played instruments and sang. He also loved taking pictures. We had fun almost every day." I said.

Then I sighed. "After Ami came things kind of got complicated. Mom and dad became busy with work. They were mature adults by then and tired as much as they could to raise Ami. They gave most of their attention to Ami but Kukai and I didn't mind. We gave her all of ours too. After Ami's death, mom and dad fought constantly and we started to drift. Mom started to come home with different men and dad was never home. Kukai and I just left." I said painfully. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

I smiled slightly. We walked and talked more. "What about when you and Kukai traveled?" He asked. I hadn't told him the real truth of my childhood but at the same time I didn't lie. I wasn't planning on letting the cat out of the bag now.

"Kukai and I traveled. Fending for ourselves. We joined random gangs and fought with them. It seemed like a good idea. I mean we get group protection. It was fun sometimes joking around with everyone. But it sucked because I was the only girl." I said smiling. I felt Ikuto's hand tense up.

We started walking on the sand. "What about when you fight?" He asked. "What do you mean?" I asked back. "I was a delinquent too. I know what it's like. I loved fighting. The rush. Everything. What about you?" He asked. I smiled looking at the sunset. "I don't fight for pleasure. I fight for my life. Sure I feel the same things as you but it's much more intense. Fighting to protect something. It could be anything. Your life. Your love. Anything. When you have that mentality it's different. You feel the rush but your mind goes blank. It's totally different. I can't explain. You would have to be in the situation." I said to him smiling a warm smile.

His eyes widened at my answer. He just stared at me. "Do you want to go back?" He asked. "Already?" I asked. "N-no. I meant back to that life." He said. "I don't know. Probably not. I like having a family. I like having friends. I like going on dates and living normally!" I said blushing and smiling. "What do you think of all of us?" He asked smiling. "Utau's so loud and competitive! She loves going shopping and is a real stubborn girl but she is my best friend! She was this idol aura around her. I look up to her. She's my best friend! And soon to be sister in law." I said winking. Ikuto chuckled lightly. "Rima's stubborn too but she's cute. She is not as energetic as Utau but she's also a close friend. Same with Yaya. Except she's more like Utau. Always jumpy and cute. Nagi is really sweet. He's nice and kind. He's got a sense of humor and knows more then he says. He has a infamous smirk just like you." I said looked back at Ikuto again.

"Kairi is funny with his denseness. He maybe be book smart but he is really stupid when it comes to people. And Tadase.." I started. I felt Ikuto tense up again. I squeezed his hand as a reassurance. I didn't even know why. "He is a nice guy. He totally has that princely character but he also has a kingly arrogance. In short I guess I don't really see him more the a friend." I said blushing a bit. I looked back to see Ikuto smiling.

He looked amazing. We walked on the sand. The sunsetting with the sky many different shades of orange, pink, purple and blue reflecting off the water and Ikuto's eyes. "What about me?" He asked. He snapped me from my thoughts. "You... Y-your special." I said blushing and turning away.

He suddenly splashed water at me. I turned around to see him trying to splash more. I saw him grinning. I taught up a plan. I smirked evilly. And put the plan in motion. I started to splash him back but pretended to trip at the shore line. He quickly stopped and knelt down in front of me. I smirked at him and pushed him right into the water. He got up as tried to pull me in but I dodged. I started to run away from him giggling. "Get back here!" He yelled. I giggled even more.

He chased me but couldn't catch me. The sun had fully set and it was dark. I could barely see. Seeing as the clouds were covering the moon. Just then I felt Ikuto push me to the ground right next to the shoreline. He was hovering over me. "You bad bad girl." I heard him mutter. I couldn't clearly see him face. I felt something come closer. It was until he was an inch apart I could see him clearly. The moon light lit up him face. His face got closer and closer. I then heard him say something. Something that made my mind go into boggles.

He started to lean in closer and closer. His face only millimeters apart. I was frozen in his stare. His lips gently touched mine. Just as he was about to deepen it a wave washed over us. We parted. Damn it. It felt as if all my blood rushed up to my face.

We both sat up. He stared at me and I looked away. "I-it's n-not a-as if I l-l-l-like you." I said stuttering. He smiled and stood up. His hand was in front of me. "Come now. Let's go before you catch a cold" He said changing the topic as if my answer affected him. Of course I would never admit I was in love with Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

I grabbed held of his hand and we went to go dry off. We went to a nearby cabin. When I walked in, I started to notice how wet I was. You could see right through. All the guys at the little shake stared at me. I blushed in embarrassment. I hid behind Ikuto. Ikuto went and got a sweater for me. It was huge. It was like a dress. I wore and while he got a whole change of clothes.

We started to walk back but Ikuto stopped us just a few minutes before the house. He turned to me. "Amu, I have something for you." He said staring at me. I looked back at him confused. He pulled a small black box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a small lock pendant with a gold chain and a key with the same chain. He picked up the key. "This one's mine and this one's yours." He said pointing to the lock.

I was speechless. I picked it up and admired it. I've never had anything like this. He took it from my hands and put it around my neck. His face came down. His forehead against mine while he clipped the back. After he successfully clipped it, he caressed my hair. A bright red blush covered my cheeks. "What are you blushing at kid?" He said teasing me. I blushed harder and punched him in the stomach. I started walking home. My phone started to vibrate. It was another text from Musashi. 'Please Amu. Convince Kukai! Please fight!'' I read. I sighed and walked off. Ikuto followed steadily behind.

We got to the front of the house. Ikuto stopped me on the porch. He grabbed both my arms. "You said you didn't like me? Do you hate me?" He asked seriously. How could he be so childish! "Just b-because I don't l-l-like you don't mean I hate you." I said blushing again. He smirked at this and pulled me into an embrace.

I was stunned. He held me tight at his chest. "Promise me you won't be with anyone else." He said resting his head on mine. I blushed. I felt myself nod. I was confused. I saw the sad look he had drift away. He gladly grabbed me and pulled me inside.

Kukai and Utau were having another contest. But this time a video game. I quickly grabbed my clothes and ran up the stairs to m room. I slide down the door. "What just happened?" I asked myself out loud.

I changed, took a shower and laid there thinking. So many questions popped up into my head.

How do I feel?

Would I go back to the old life?

How do I feel about Ikuto?

So many other questions filled my head.  
How do I feel?  
Amazing. I feel loved. I feel the warmth if a family. Everything I ever wanted. I loved everyone. Did I want to go back to my old life? Nope. Plain and simple. I didn't want to feel empty and sad or lonely.  
Now finally, how do I feel about Ikuto?  
I don't know.. I feel were more then friends.. I just can't explain this feeling.

I drifted to sleep with my unanswered question.


	17. Chapter 16

Amu pov

The next morning I woke up and got a text from Nagi. 'Can you come over to my house? I kinda need help.' I read. I smiled. A day hanging out with Nagi. Gotta be fun. I slipped on a black collared shirt and white shorts. I pulled my hair into a messy bun. My lock necklace hung around my neck completed the look.

I walked down holding my boots in one hand and my bag around my shoulder. I sat at the bottom of the steps and pulled on my black boots. I ran to the kitchen. Souko was making breakfast and Aruto was sitting reading the newspaper. Ikuto was eating and Utau and Kukai of course having a contest. I quickly sit down and try to eat the pancakes as fast as I can.

"You know there's no school today Amu?" Ikuto said teasing. "I know!" I said. "I'm going out." I continued. "You gotta be back before the party! We have to help Yaya set up!" Utau yelled. I finished and got up. "I know." I said smiling at Utau. As I started walking towards the door I heard Kukai ask "Where did you get that necklace?" I blushed hard. I turned to Ikuto and blushed even harder. "S-someone gave it to me." I stuttered. I tried to be as fast as I could. Yet I was stopped again.

I felt Ikuto grab my shoulder. "Where are you going?" He asked me. He eyed me suspiciously. I could feel jealousy starting to flicker but protectiveness hid it completely in his eyes. I smirked inwardly. "Nagi called me over to his house." I said simply. Jealously started to take over protectiveness. One little push. I giggled inwardly again. "Alone." I added. I want pay back for his teasing. He looked like he was going to either tackle me to the ground forcing me to stay or kill Nagi.

I couldn't have neither. I smiled and patted Ikuto on the head. "Don't get jealous. Nagi has only room for Rima." I said smirking and yet blushing hard. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "What about you?" He whispered. I blushed madly. I punched Ikuto's chest and yelled at him. "Pervert!" He smirked "Better come back quick." He said walking off.

I walked out more like ran in embarrassment. Kukai, Utau, Souko even Aruto glanced at us with curious eyes. I blushed. I looked for the address Nagihiko gave me and found it. There Nagi stood outside. I went and greeted him. "Hey! Nice to see you!" I said hugging him. "You too." He said smiling warmly also hugging back.

He walked me into his house and go his room. WOAH. Big difference. It was cool. So different from Rima's. I sat on a Beanbag and suddenly Nagi started laughing loudly. I stared him with curious eyes. "What?" I asked missing the joke. "That's the same spot Ikuto always sits in when he comes." He said laughing. I blushed. "So what's up?" I asked wondering why he called me. "Well, the real reason I called you is because I need a dance partner and I'm scared to tell Rima about my dancing.. The thing is I dance as a female. Rima doesn't know that. I feel like Rima will be disappointed. I'm not manly enough." He said. I got an idea.

He lead me to change into a Yukata and changed my hair. He also changed into a female Yukata. He taught me the dance and we practices all day. We took a break for lunch but that was it.

It was now 5:00pm wow time passes. We stopped dancing and I changed clothes. Me and Nagi sat in his room. "Why don't you just come in a female dance costume and hint Rima to the idea of you being like this. She would love you no matter what. I've seen her expressions around you. And either way, she's still stuck with you." I said grinning. Nagi laughed too. "I will. But I'll bring another costume too. I'll change from one to another and scare Rima." He said laughing. I smirked evilly and so did he.

He decided to walk me home after long hours of dance I was tired. We reached the door and he rang for it. "Well, I'm going to leave now before Ikuto kills me. Bye Amu-chan." He said hugging me. Just then Ikuto opened the door. He glared and Nagi and grabbed me. I sighed. Kukai came out of no where and hugged Nagi. "Next time invite me~" my brother slurred trying to sound girly and cute. I giggled. Ikuto had protective arms around me. "Relax Ikuto, I borrowed her for help about Rima." He admitted.

Ikuto was being a little overly protect right now. It creeped me out. What happened? I was gonna ask Utau later. We all walked in and saw Utau in the living room playing video games. I wanted to but I had homework to finish. I sighed. School.

School was a fun experience. Minus the sluts, gossipers and love struck boys. I loved learning things. Of course I would never show my optimistic side. I sat and finished my homework. I finished early and decided I would go see what Utau was doing.

I walked into her room to see her sitting on her bed writing more music. I smiled and knocked at the open door. "Utau? You busy?" I asked. She smiled and looked up. "No come in!" She said. I came in and shut the door. Utau's room was like her. It was colored with soft blues and violets. Lots of whites and fluffy stuff.

I went and sat at the end of her bed. "What's with Ikuto today?" I asked. She giggled. "Kukai teased him and I guess he took it seriously." She said giggling again. "Why are you so interested?" She asked teasing me. Siblings alike. I blushed. "N-no reason." I stuttered.

Flashback Utau's pov  
Ikuto, Kukai and I were sitting on the breakfast bar waiting for breakfast. "Hey, who are you guys going with to the party?" I asked. Kukai seem to blush a little. "I thought maybe you and me and Amu and Ikuto?" He said with a blush. I blushed too. "That's if, Amu doesn't have any other guy she wants to go with." He continued with a grin. I grinned in response getting his game. "Yeah. There's Tadase, Nagi, or maybe even Kairi." I said pretending to be innocent. Ikuto froze and started to think. One little push. I grinned. "Or maybe she might go alone and dance with other guys. Like the Daichi kid. Or Tamaki? Yeah. Tamaki did seem like he had eyes for her. She did seem to look back at him in Chem." He said in innocence like me. I smirked. "Maybe." I finished in the same innocence.

Ikuto shuttered. He stayed silent. Kukai and I stared to silently laugh at Ikuto worrying.

End of flash back. (Still in Utau's p.o.v)  
"So that's why.." Amu said thinking. I smiled evilly. "So your going with Kukai?" She asked. My evil smile faded into a embarrassed smile. "But technically we have to go to Yaya's early to help. We should go now. Grab your costume and whatever you need then after helping we could get ready there." She said putting the song books away.

We packed up and went on our way to Yaya's.

We drove to Yaya's and helped set up. Yaya and I were on decorations while Rima and Utau did the cooking. We finally finished. Yaya started to blast music from the stereo system. "Yaya how did you get your parent to agree?" Utau asked as we danced. "Yaya's parents don't know! They went on a business trip to Osaka!" She said grinning and dancing. "This is my first party! Let alone Halloween!" I said shaking my hips to the music. They all gasped and then grinned. Was I missing something?

We stopped dancing and went to get ready, we all changed and now working on hair and makeup. Utau tied her hair to the side and held it there with a wing clip. She had light make up that made her look even more angelic. Rima had her hair out with a big red bow in it and added clown makeup. She didn't make her face white instead a green tear drop and star under her eyes on her cheek. Yaya tied her hair like usual but she changed her costume slightly. They all stared at me and grinned. Utau sat me down in front of the mirror. They end up giving me the beanie instead because it suited me better. They added light makeup. Only some lip gloss and eye liner.

Once we were all dressed we went down stairs and people started to come. More and more people started to come in. The house was soon filled with people. Our special group of boys finally had come.

First entered, Nagihiko in his female dancers outfit. I caught Rima shocked. Then entered Kairi, he wore a green samurai outfit. Kukai came in with Ikuto and Tadase. Kukai was of course dressed as a pilot. Tadase dressed as a king. Finally Ikuto wearing a simple black outfit and cat ears. I blushed. The boys stared to mingle and so did we.

Music blasting while I took a sip of my punch. I saw Tadase walk up to me and we started talking. "You look cute Amu-chan" He said. I blushed. His eyes went up and down my body. To be honest I was creeped out

Tonight was going to be a long night.


	18. Chapter 17

**Aria: Hey guys! Aria here! Here's the new chapter! Oh before that. A few things. One, I own none of these songs or the anime/manga. Second, A reply to a review by "Guest" **

**LOOL you posted that review the day I was going to update :') **

**Third, I realized my story has alot of Tadagay bashing. I'm sorry Tadagay fans. I really hate him. But that is totally my opinion. I promise future stories he won't be a psychotic possessive guy. But for now he is sorry... **

Amu pov  
Tadase and I were eating some snacks and talking. He kept his eyes on me. I felt other stares too. I talked to Tadase casually. "I'm going to go get us some drinks." He said. "Alright." I answered.

These parties were fun. So many people! I've never experienced anything like this. While I thought about this some guys tried to ask me to dance. "Hey there. Wanna Dance?" I heard someone ask. There stood that Tamaki kid from class. Cool'N'Spicy took over. "No. Who would I wanna dance with someone like you." I answered. He growled. "You don't have to be a bitch about it! You know what Hinamori? You're all looks. Nothing else. You're all cold because you have nothing else. You're empty! Girls like you piss me off. I'm not your only victim to the games am I? Ha. Whatever. I don't even know why I waste time on you. I've been watching you since the start of the year. I thought there might be someone worth getting to know but there isn't." He said stabbing me with every word. I didn't get him. Then I realized. He reeked of alcohol. He was drunk and angry. He took it all out on me. But the words still hurt. I'm a whirlpool of feelings. I quickly hid the pain.

"Here Amu-chan!" Tadase said handing me a drink. I was too upset to realize it. I had already chugged the whole thing. It was filled with alcohol. I was still somewhat sober. I guess I had high tolerance. "Wanna da-" Tadase was cut off when Ikuto suddenly picked me up and ran!

"W-what are you doing!?" I questioned. He stayed silent and took me into the kitchen. He set me on the table and put both of his arms on either sides of me. He caged me. I looked into his eyes. Seeing worry, and pain twisted with jealousy and protectiveness. "Why do you smell like Alcohol?!" He asked. I didn't answer. I was too shocked. "Why are you where such a revealing costume?!" He asked. I still didn't answer. "What are you trying to do?!" He asked again. I stayed silent. He grew angrier. I started to grow angry too. He was being too overprotective. He had no trust in me! "Someone spiked the punch bowl. I can wear what I want. You're not my mom. You're not my dad and you're not my boyfriend. Get off my back!" I said pushing him aside and running back to the dance floor.

There I didn't see Tadase. But I saw Yaya so I joined her dancing with a bunch of people.

Ikuto pov  
Damn it! Tadase already! Fuck! Damn it all!

Flashback.  
Us guys got ready for the party and then walked there from Kairi's. Tadase pulled me out to talk. "Stay away from Amu. I'm going for her. She may be living under your roof but doesn't that mean you won. Even if you won her affections, I wonder how Amu's reputation will go after people find out she lives with her boyfriend. The black cat. A feared delinquent. Amu is sort of like a princess. You wouldn't know her past. But I do. I have sources. So stay away or her reputation is going down the drain. I'm better for her anyway and I will win her affection." He said tapping my shoulder. I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?!" He asked icily. "It's just you think Amu's willingly going to go with you. She's not like that. You obviously don't know her as well as I do to see how much of a delinquent she is. Even if she is a princess, that won't stop me. I'll become a prince worthy of her. You just watch. Kiddy king." I said boldly.

End of flashback.

I can't believe I said that! It's so out of character! Damn it now I made Amu mad. I went to the dance floor to look for her and apologize. Then I saw her. Her and Tadase dancing! He was trying to get her to grind on him. NOOO WAY IN HELL AM I LETTING THAT HAPPEN.

I started stomping towards them but failed half way when Lulu came up to me wearing a devil costume. But it wasn't as innocent as Amu's.

Amu pov

After I started to dance. Tadase came and started to dance behind me. He was trying to press his... Thing... Against my ass. I kept moving forward so I could get away from him but he kept coming on. I was about to leave when he wrapped his arms around my waist. I needed help. No. I need Ikuto. I looked around the room searching for Ikuto.

That when I saw Ikuto with a blond up against him. I examined her more to see it was none other than that Lulu girl and Saaya standing not so far away. Angry grew in me. I threw Tadase's arms off me and stomped my way towards Ikuto. I saw Lulu pushing her big chest onto Ikuto.

Her costume was very... Revealing... She wore a devil costume but it looked more like a hookers outfit. It was a one piece dress she wore with fishnets and it was sleeveless as well. I was at my wits ends! She was better looking than me. She was gifted in chest area and had nice curves. Here I am barely any curves and flat as a cutting board.

I suddenly felt insecure... I stopped in my tracks. I looked at Ikuto with pleading, hurt filled eyes. I felt his stare. His eyes reflected mine. I then mustered up all my courage and walked over to them. "Come on Ikuto-kun~ let's go have some fun!" Lulu said. "No. Get off me." I heard him say. I sighed and pulled up my Cool'N'Spicy wall. "Get off of him." I said standing beside them. "Why should I? Ugly pink. " She said. I glared at her. My eyebrows twitched. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me. "Because." I smirked. "He's mine tonight." I continued.

Lulu's teeth gridded. I huffed and pulled Ikuto onto the dance floor and started to sway to the music. The song Electric by Shawn Desmon came on. I danced with Ikuto in front of me. "That was a bold move." He said smirking. "You. Owe. Me." I said poking his chest. "Maybe I do. Anyway, where's kiddy king? I thought you guys were grinding." He said icily. "Ew. Don't even talk about that. I'm started to see his true colors and it isn't pretty." I said shivering in disgust.

Ikuto p.o.v  
Amu started to dance to the music. She danced better than expected.. Her hips shook and she started to look irresistible.

**Girl girl girl, you know I been watching you all night long****  
****Girl girl girl, I know you got your own thing going on****  
****I can't help but think about what's on your mind****  
****Wanna know what it would take to get inside****  
****You you you, got the whole spot wonderin' bout who you are****  
****You you you, can have your pick but I'm the one you want****  
****So I'm 'bout to make my way down to the floor****  
****Cuz I don't think I can hold it back no more****  
**  
She danced even more. I stood still watching her. I started to notice she was grabbing attention.

**Cuz you're just mind blowing hypnotizing head down to your toes****  
****Way your hands going down your back watch that body go****  
****It's electric lectric lectric electric****  
****You're so electric lectric lectric electric**

She got even more attention from the males. They started to drool. I wasn't prepared to let it happen. I started to sway with her. Showing all of them I was with her.

We danced next to Celebrity Status by Mariana Trench. "Do you like dancing?" I asked. "Of course!" She said dancing. "I can play guitar too." She said smirking. She made her way to the dj and then the songs guitar solo was taken over by Amu. I stared at her. She looked cute with the guitar and devilish smirk. After the song ended she came back to me smiling.

Suddenly a slow song played. Beside you by Mariana Trench. Wow this Dj liked Mariana Trench. I moved my hands to her waist and she flinched. "Dance." I said simply. She blushed her cutest strawberry blush and set her arms around my neck.

**If your heart wears thin I will hold you up****  
****And I will hide you when it gets too much****  
****I'll be right beside you****  
****I'll be right beside you**

The lyrics were perfect to my feelings for Amu. I pulled Amu close and mumbled the lyrics in her ear.

**Trust in me, trust in me.****  
****Don't pull away****  
****Trust in me, trust in me.****  
****I'm just trying to keep this together,****  
****Because I could do worse and you could do better**

The song ended but we didn't part.

Amu p.o.v  
We continued to dance and dance. We didn't do anything else. We talked a bit. But I was mostly lost in his eyes. His face inched closer to mine. I realized mine did too out of instinct. Our lips just brushed but yet again we were interrupted.

Tadase stood in between us. "Amu! Can I talk to you outside?" He asked in an angered tone grabbing my hand. He was too quick for me and Ikuto to react. He had already pulled me out and we were at the side of the house.

"What was that!?" He yelled. "What was what?!" I asked in the same tone. "YOU AND IKUTO DANCING!?" He yelled louder. "We were dancing so what? You're not my boyfriend. DAMN IT ALL. ALL OF YOU GUYS HERE THINK OF ME AS SOME POSSESSION! IM A DAMN GIRL. I GET MY OWN FUCKING CHOICE. I DON'T NEED ANYMORE GUYS LIKE YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO-" before I could finish my rant he cut me off. "You wouldn't want me to spill all about your dad and mom to Ikuto and Utau would you? Your parents are pretty interesting. The Great Black Dragon and the-" this time I cut him off.

"Shut the fuck up. I see your game now. I can fully see you now. Ha. How ironic. I thought you might be a guy who would look at me past that. Haha. This is funny. It's hilarious. I can find scum bags like you loathing for money everywhere even here in this rich place. All you guys want is money. I just think you're a spoiled filthy prince begging for a chance to get any cash you can find. I hate-" again he cut me off but not with words. He grabbed my neck and pushed me against the wall. "It's KING!" He said with hateful eyes. I started to scream for help. Any kind of help. Someone. Anybody. At that moment I realized I needed Ikuto.


	19. Chapter 18

**Aria;Heyy sorry guys been gone... hehe.. heres a extra long chapter enjoy.. **

Utau p.o.v  
The party had started we all hit the dance floor. The guys came and looked around. I was still on the dance floor. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me out of the herd of people. I fell right into someone's arms. "K-Kukai!" I stuttered seeing his face. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" He said pouting. I giggled. "Well I'm right here!Lets dance!" I said in a slightly irritated tone and grabbed him, pulling him into the sea of people. We danced for what seemed like forever. He pulled me out again and then we walked into the hall way. "Im so beat! How can you dance for that long!" He said huffing and scarfing down some coke. "Because I'm an idol. I get alot of practice done." I said in an idol voice.

He smiled. "I know" he said. Suddenly Kairi came and grabbed Kukai from me. He looked pissed off. "Sorry going to borrow Kukai. I made my way back into the main room to grab a drink and maybe some snacks. I saw Tadase trying to get Amu to grind on him. Woah.. I should step in.. But where's Ikuto!

I looked around to find him. I found him with Lulu up on him. I was about to do something but Amu already beat me too it! She grabbed him and went to dance. Woah.

I grabbed a drink and waited for Kukai. I smelt the alcohol. Damn! I get drunk pretty fast. I quickly dropped my drink. I had already drank some. So I was somewhat wobbly.

I started to fall but someone caught me. It wasn't Kukai. Someone colder. When I felt Kukai's arms they were warmer and rougher but I liked it. I turned to see Kyo. My childhood friend! "Hey there getting wobbly now are we?" He said. I smiled and got up. "Hey! I haven't seen you in a while! What are you doing here? I thought you moved to England?" I asked getting off of him and standing in front of him. "Oh I moved back. I started going to school a week ago. I never had a chance to see you though." He said. I smiled.

Me and Kyo were friends for a while. He was an innocent guy. He was a pretty simple guy. Nothing out of the ordinary. He was actually really boring. I was already bored of the conversation. Where is Kukai?!

Kukai p.o.v  
Kairi had pulled me to talk about something with him and Yaya. I finally came back to look for Utau. I saw her and some guy. He was taller then me! He was around Ikuto's height. Damn. He was good looking too. Probably foreign. He had pure blond hair that was perfectly cut in a way it shaped his face. Sort of shaggy. He had these icy-cold blue eyes that stared at Utau like she was food. I walked up to Utau. I put my arm around her neck. "Hey there~ Utau! I thought you said you'd wait for me.~ oh who's these." I said in a baby voice but around the end it became a protective cold voice.

I felt her starting to tremble a little. I unwrapped my arm and looked at her. A blush was on her face. Was she blushing at him?! No. She couldn't be. She suddenly stopped and looked at him. "This is Kyo. My childhood friend! And Kyo this is Kukai. My... Best friends brother." She said.

I was a little peeved at the name. Like I wasn't anything close.. "Hey. I'm Kyo Otatri." He said dully. "Hi. I'm Kukai Hinamori." I said in the same dull tone but with a colder voice mixed in. He was stunned at the last name but recovered. I glared at him and he glared back.

Utau sensed the tension and grabbed me. "We are gonna go find Rima. Bye! Nice to see you again." She said pulling me into the kitchen.

Utau pov  
I pulled Kukai into the kitchen and saw Rima with Nagi fighting about something. I decided to give them space and walked into the dinning room.

"Sorry, about pulling you here. Kyo gets really boring sometimes." I lied well it wasn't a complete lie. "It's okay! Anyway, Damn Yaya's house is huge!" He said with a huge smile.

Kukai and I talked aimlessly about the randomist things ever. From chocolate pudding to soccer. "So what made you wanna sing?" He asked me. "Sing? Hmm I guess it was because I like It. Oh and I saw stars on TV and wanted to be exactly like them! I also sing for people. My mom, my dad, my brother, and my fans." I explained.

"Oh. Makes sense! I love playing soccer more then anything! It's like a part of me. My dad use to teach me. It was really fun! I was always the captain of my team! It's a passion I am never letting go of." He said grinning like an idiot. I loved that grin. More then anything. It made me feel warm all over. I wanted to kiss him right there but of course my pride will not stand for it.

I started to lean in. He saw this and automatically started to move in fast and closer. Our faces inches apart when Yaya burst into the room. "HEY UTAU, KU- oops... Sorry, was Yaya interrupting?" She asked in a ou la la voice.

Kukai and I both blushed red. "N-no." I stuttered. "Oh well, Ikuto's been looking for Amu after Tadase took her away and now we can't find both of them.." She whispered grimly.

I sensed the discomfort in her voice. Tadase was a very possessive guy. When he and Yaya dated, it was horrible. He only dated her to strength a contract between their fathers companies. He had motive for dating girls. He tried to date me because of my music talents. But of course I never gave in. I actually thought he might be serious with Amu. But I guess I was wrong.

"Damn it. Let's go find her Utau." Kukai said grabbing my hand. I blushed a bit. "Yeah." I replied. We both dashed out and searched for her through out the house.

Rima pov  
Apparently Amu and Tadase gone missing. I was worried about Amu considering Tadase's history. He tried to go out with me to suck up to my dad. Seriously? Not cool. I actually liked Amu alot. More then I would have liked. I was attached to the girl. She was like a big sister I never had. She fixed my problems with Nagi. I liked her alot.

Speaking of Nagihiko, he came dressed as a girl and that's what we were arguing about.

"I AM NOT GAY!" I yelled. "I AM NOT A REAL CROSSDRESSER!" He yelled back. Well, you wouldn't understand why were yelling at each other until you know what happened earlier so let me back up a bit.

Flashback  
Nagihiko was dressed like a girl in a kimono. I wasn't that upset but I didn't like it either. Right now, Nagi and I decided to get some drinks. I sipped my drink while Nagi just watched me. "What are you looking at?!" I asked irritated. "I was just wondering, if you accept this side of me?" He asked in a feminine voice. "Wait what?!" I asked surprised almost spitting my drink on him.

Before he could say anything, a guy came and tried hitting on Nagi. "Hey there beautiful, came and dance with me. You too cutie." He said winking at both of us. I felt a vein twitch in both me and Nagi. Nagi suddenly grabbed my hand. "No thanks. She's mine." He said unconsciously. Now, we looked gay. "You guys are gay... No wait... Lesbian?!" He yelled a little too loud. Another vein popped in me. "NO HE'S A DUDE!" I yelled almost punching the guy. "Ew, this dude's a crossdresser? Good bye." He said dully. Now I was even more pissed. I grabbed Nagi's hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

End of Flashback.

"I AM NOT GAY!" I yelled at him. "I AM NOT A REAL CROSSDRESSER!" He yelled back. "Then why the hell are you dressed like this?!" I asked. He sighed. "This is what I look like when I dance. It's a tradition in the Fujisaki family. That's why my father wanted me engaged before I turned of age. So you can't run away." He said looking down. "Why would I run away? Because you dress like a girl while you dance?! Seriously? Is that what you take me for Baka purple head." I said pouting. Nagi looked up.

"Rima." He said grabbed both my hands. "Ever since I met you, I started to fall deeper and deeper in love with you. So much so, that it hurts to be away from you. I didn't want to disappoint the one person I love the most. I didn't want you to see me like this but.. It's apart of who I am. So if you don't accept me then ill leave." He said looking down and letting go of my hands.

He started to walk away when I grabbed the collar of his kimono. I ripped out the hair tie and looked straight at him. "Baka crossdresser! I give 2 shits if you dress like a girl. I don't give 2 shits if you lied. I don't care if you like to dress like this. I don't care. I don't care. I don't care! I love Nagihiko. All of Nagihiko." I said pulling him into a kiss.

It was a forceful kiss. I just pushed my lips against his cool ones. My arms automatically wrapped around his neck and his arms started to wrap around my waist. He picked me up so we were leveled. I broke away for air. "You Baka purple head. That was my first kiss." I said huffing. "You kissed me shorty." He said smiling. I huffed again gasping for air.

"I love my shorty too you know. All of her little self. Her selfishness, her coldness, her stubbornness and all of her. I love you too Rima." He said touching his forehead to mine. I blushed dark red. "Baka." I whispered as he kissed me again.

Kairi pov  
Damn that Yaya. She is always getting into some kind of trouble. I can never understand her. You wanna know what she did? Lets rewind a bit.

Flashback  
After awhile of the party, I looked for Yaya. She was walking around making sure everything was in check. I saw her in the kitchen cleaning some drinks up. I started to help her. "Oh Kairi-tan! You don't need to help Yaya." She said looking up. "No it's okay. I want to help you." I said emphasizing the you.

Yaya kept blushing and avoiding me. She wouldn't come in a 5 mile radius of me. So I confronted her. I brought her to the deck and started "Yaya, why are you avoiding me?" I asked. "N-no reason! Yaya's avoiding you! Why would Kairi-tan think that?" She said in nervous laughter. I cornered her and she started panicking. "KAIRI-TAN DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!" She yelled and punched me in the gut. I stood their dumbfounded by what just happened.

I ran over to Kukai. I noticed he was talking to Utau but this couldn't wait. I normally could go to Nagi or Ikuto but I wanted to try Kukai's advice because Ikuto's an insensitive monster excluding the fact that he is so in love with Amu and developing his emotions and Nagi is only in love with one person and only knows how to cope with Rima. So Kukai seems most logical.

I grabbed Kukai and went up to one of the bedrooms. I told Kukai everything that happened and he started laughing. "Kai-ri she- she- likes you! She's just embarrassed! Yaya's a kid you know! When a little girl has a crush on someone she tries to avoid them! Oh I remember Amu used to avoid this kid cuz she thought he was cute. It was soo funny!" He said in between laughs. I felt all my blood rush to my face.

I was stunned. Yaya Yuiki liked me. Me. "Kairi? Are you blushing?" Kukai says snapping me out of my thoughts. I blushed harder. "No. I am not!... What do I do?" I whisper. Kukai chuckled. "Find her and don't stop hanging out with her. Make her fall for you so hard that she won't wanna leave you. Treat her right man! That's all I can say!" He said with his signature grin patting my back as he leaves.

I started to look for her but I couldn't find her anyway, till I see her pinned against the wall by some senior.

End of flashback.  
I push my glasses forward and walk over to them. Keep calm Kairi. Keep calm. I clear my throat and the guy looks over at me. "What do you want nerd?" He asks. I simply say "Get off of her." He laughs and I punch him I the face. His nose started to bleed and I grabbed Yaya and ran.

"YOU IDIOT. What's wrong with you!?" I yelled at her. She started to cry. I felt so guilty. "I'm sorry, please don't cry." I said patting her head. She didn't stop crying so I hug her. She hardens but them eases in. She stopped crying and hugged me back. "Yaya's hiccup sorry hiccup."

I hugged her tighter and just then Utau and Kukai ran in with Ikuto, "Hey! Tadase took Amu and we can't find them anywhere!" Kukai yells. Me and Yaya broke apart and went with them to search for Amu and Tadase.


End file.
